


【幸不二】外套

by yangxizi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: 一件外套和两个人的故事。
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. A friend to all...

滥好人。

这是幸村精市对不二周助最深刻的一个印象。

在U-17的时候，因为脾气随和，可以看到不二跟各个学校形形色色的人打招呼。

他闭着眼睛也能想象不二眉下两轮弯月，嘴角上翘，挥手跟人示意的样子。这个人似乎走到哪里都是朋友。

当然自己也是其中一个。

一次寝室夜谈，幸村说起他们寝室被大家戏称为“植物组”，不二扭头看了看书桌上三人放着的植物，笑得一脸开心：“形容得真贴切啊。”

白石正认认真真地在跟加百列沟通着感情，没有加入这个话题。

幸村顺着不二的目光望去，那是一盆顶端长着红色花托的仙人掌。

“不知道不二的仙人掌什么时候开花，真是令人期待。”

不二点了点头，“昨天向流星许过愿了，希望尽早吧。”

幸村笑了起来，不二不解地抬头朝他看去。

“不二君，愿望说出来就不灵验了。”一边的白石结束了与加百列的情感培养，向不二解释道。

不二微微皱眉，因为在下铺，看着脸阴阴的，“啊，我还许愿希望白石在寝室里好好穿衣服呢。”

幸村在上铺笑开了花，白石沉默地盖好了被子，背过身朝墙而眠。

说说笑笑完，三人准备入睡。

幸村躺下前往下看了一眼。不二的床帘只拉了三分之一，能挡住明天清晨从窗子里透进来的光线。他又看了看上铺空着的位置，神情复杂。

虽然幸村不知道在战败组的柳是怎么推测出“手冢离开前与不二私下比赛的几率为87%”的结论的，但从手冢去德国那天不二的状态来看，这个可能极大。

不过因为没有立场，幸村也不便多过问。

作为一个外校人来看，手冢跟不二毋庸置疑是青学的台柱子，两个人都是实力无可厚非的网球选手。再者根据柳与真田提供的信息来说，两个人也是认识了很久的朋友。细细回想，在之前很多比赛上，他们经常组队似的站在一起观赛，也能看见手冢对不二的言谈举止有所反应，其他时候则更像是个木头人。

手冢前往德国发展对不二的冲击肯定是巨大的，就像真田去战败组的那天，自己也格外失落。

只是如果他们之间不止是朋友呢？

一方面，不二对谁都是温温和和的样子，看似无可非议。反观手冢这种双重对待标准，让幸村心里不禁警钟大作。

那个可是把不二打哭的人。【1】

不过就现在的条件来看，再怎么说自己也是比远在欧洲的某人近水楼台。

这自信像是空穴来风，幸村安稳地闭上了眼。

没多久，远处传来的警报声如平地惊雷，把睡眠稍浅的不二和白石都惊醒了。

但是警报无法叫醒装睡的幸村。

不二见上铺的幸村仰面躺着没什么动静，跟起身的白石做了个噤声的手势，心里暗暗佩服起了幸村的睡眠质量。

【立海大碎碎念1】柳：呃，部长，乾说是笑着流泪。


	2. ...is a friend to none.

这场雨会下得出乎意料。

不论是站在观赛台上看比赛的，还是球场上正打得如火如荼的，都顶不住豆大的雨滴和湿滑的场地，都跑着回到了室内。

想去洗热水澡的人全集中在了这个时间点上。幸村飞快冲了个澡，换掉了淋湿的衣服，在肩膀上搭了条毛巾，头发半湿着就往餐厅走，打算去泡一杯咖啡驱寒，正巧就与低着头走路的菊丸英二撞了个满面，看他的样子刚从外头小跑回来，湿漉漉的头发耷拉着。

“啊！抱歉抱歉，幸村君。”菊丸抬眼看了看来人，振作了一下表情和语气。

看见菊丸少有的沮丧，幸村笑着摇了摇头：“菊丸君，不专心走路可不行啊。”

菊丸嗨嗨了两声作为回应。

二人别过后没出几秒，菊丸转身朝幸村的背影喊道，“话说……幸村君是不二的室友吧！”

幸村几乎是立刻就被这个名字定住了，他转过头就看着眼神闪闪发光的菊丸。

雨水早把在球场的不二全身上下浇了个头，衣服服服帖帖地黏在身上。他将额前的刘海撩到了后面，眼神如鹰一般锐利地穿过雨幕，盯着眼前三台自动发球机。 

因为雨声大，再加上不二站得有些远，幸村打着伞，用比平时大得多的声音，几乎是半喊道，“不二真是好兴致，倾盆大雨还在努力训练。”

不二微微侧了侧头，算是打了个招呼，注意力还集中在回球上。

幸村没再多说什么，在原地耐心地等着。这个回应在他的预料中，毕竟眼前这个人愣是连菊丸也没劝回来。

不二周助，到底是个怎样的人？

幸村时常在想，不二万年不变的微笑从某种程度上来说，也是变相的面瘫，无偏差温和在某种程度上也是无偏差冷漠。

对于手冢，不二对他来说是一个特殊的存在，那么对于不二，手冢是吗？ 

听见发球机关闭的声音，不二放松了全身的肌肉，在原地喘了一会儿，抹了抹脸上的雨水，转身望向幸村，表情忽明忽暗。

幸村走过去，将两人撑到了伞下。

他们沉默了很久，不二先开了口。

“……我想，走得更远。”那双蓝色的眼睛里，满是认真。

两个人站得很近，幸村第一次如此细致地观察着不二的脸。

五官仿佛是上天精心雕琢般的精致，那双蓝得不像话的眼睛里此时写满了认真和倔强。雨水顺着睫毛滴落下来，直落到幸村的心头。

不二并没有在看幸村，他感觉不二的那道目光越过了自己，穿过了球场，到了极其遥远的地方。

幸村把自己脖子上的毛巾递给不二，“要是现在喝上一杯热咖啡，就再舒服不过了。”

温热的气息撞在不二脸上，不二这才回过神，收回目光，笑了笑，接过毛巾盖在了头上。

扑鼻而来的是残存在上面的洗发水香，雏菊味的。

幸村听见毛巾下传来闷闷的声音，“听说去很不错的样子呢。”

“不过看起来要去医务室一趟。” 

不二闻言低头看了看自己的膝盖，那双先前滑倒时产生的轻微擦伤——这种天气强行练习不摔才怪。

两个人往医务室方向走着，幸村有意放慢了步伐，看到不二步伐稳健，没有扭伤的迹象，他暗暗松了口气。

第二天，艳阳高照，万里无云。

白石早上起来洗漱完毕离开宿舍前，用真田的语气对着两个室友喊道：“太松懈了！” 说完立马甩门而去。【1】

不二瞧了瞧用纸巾擦鼻子的幸村，幸村也望了望头上敷着冰袋的不二。

好像是没什么错。

【201室传闻】据说当晚白石的加百列神秘失踪24小时，最后找回的经过连柳跟乾都没能获取准确的信息。


	3. Sequin Smile

二人病愈后，室友友情（至少不二这么认为）得到了飞速发展。经常能看见他们组队出现在餐厅、球场、图书馆等地。外人看来也见怪不怪，毕竟都是一个寝室的。

幸村心情好到了极点，愉悦之情已经溢于言表。真田弦一郎在一边看着他要咧到耳根的笑容，心里有些发毛。【1】

当然幸村对不二的心思，真田也略有猜测，他旁敲侧击地问过。

都是从小玩到大的朋友，幸村也不跟他绕弯子，“弦一郎，扭扭捏捏可不是你的风格啊。”

那他也就豁出去了，脖子一横道，“幸村，你对不二……”

幸村一脸坦然看着真田，然后一笑。

“我们才初三，路还很长，有些难走的，你得想好，你……”

真田顾及他的颜面，说得还是很隐晦委婉，到后头不知道怎么措辞，硬生生打住了。

幸村神色不变，点了点头，往窗外看去，“我知道。”

真田一看，楼下球场上不二在进行挥拍加训练习。

那天之后真田就不管幸村的恩怨情仇了。说实话，他也管不动。

一转头，他就看到兴奋地拿着枕头，正摩拳擦掌打算参加新一届枕头大赛的切原，忍不住紧了紧拳头。

七月底的这一场暴风雨没造成多大的影响，因为基地有提前广播通知的缘故，整一天大家都窝在室内的场馆。

训练结束后，幸村看了看窗外疾风骤雨，突然想起来什么似的，对着不二说了一句要失陪一下便匆匆离开了。

不二回到寝室，见白石还没回来，伸了个懒腰，坐下写起了合宿活动报告。

写了约莫半个钟，不二临时起意打算把幸村的那部分写了。

白石推门而入， “我回来了！话说不二君，你知道幸村在忙什么吗？”

不二头也没抬，奋笔疾书，“说是有事，我也不太清楚。”

白石拿了毛巾擦着头发，同时坐到床上说道，“刚刚在楼下遇到他拿着一卷塑料布冲到外头去了。”

手中的笔停了下来，他转身看着白石， “你看到他往什么方向跑了？”

白石被不二的动作吓了一跳，想了想道，“好像是……花圃吧？”

话说幸村这头正接受着风雨的洗礼，他努力回想着残存的花艺知识，想为他移植到花圃里正饱受摧残的雏菊搭建一个简易的防风棚。

他看了看手边的棍子和塑料布，万事俱备，只差组装固定了。

“但是用什么东西组装呢？发带吗?”

幸村听到身后的声音一愣。

身边的雨突然停了，幸村抬头，不二把几根钢丝递了过来，手臂上还挽着一件外套。屋内灯光透过窗户打在着不二脸上，把他的笑容照成了湿漉漉的橙色。【2】

“多谢。”幸村有些恍惚地接了过来。

不二把着伞，幸村以最快的速度完成了搭建。大功告成后，他长吁了一口气，起身时双腿都发麻了，被不二及时搀了一把。

不二随后才把外套递给他。

二人默然着走回去。

说实话，不二快步走到花圃的时候，的确被幸村吓了一跳。因为棚子还没搭起来的缘故，幸村头脑风暴之际，无意地用身体为雏菊挡着雨。

现在自己打着伞来找人的模样，不禁让他想起自己在雨中练球那次，幸村也是湿着头发来找的他。

不二心里顿时五味陈杂，一方面不想轻率地打扰眼前这个认真想事情的人，但另一方面又很焦急地想把他撑到伞下，叫他赶紧跟自己回去。

当时幸村对于自己，也是这样的心情吗？ 

幸村瞟见不二神情复杂，以为他有些生气，便解释道，“那株花不耐阴湿，但是喜欢阳光充足的地方，所以才把它种在了花圃里。”

不二回过神，换上了一如既往的笑容，“啊，但是在暴雨天里这么做，还是有点，唔……‘太松懈了！’”

不二模仿真田的语气又逼真又好笑。他们对看了一眼，随即笑开了，二人之间的气氛轻松了起来。说笑打趣间便回到了宿舍，不二催促着幸村去洗澡换衣服，幸村忙不迭地点着头，转头瞥见了桌上摊开着写到一半的活动报告。

“不二……是在帮我写报告吗？”

不二把还在滴水的伞放到一旁，用调侃的语气说道，“你该不会认为是白石在帮你写吧？”

“说的也是。”幸村回答得飞快。

趴在床上看书的白石不满地直了直身子，反驳道：“哈？我在你们俩眼中印象这么差吗？大不了下次我帮你们写，总行了吧？”

二人闻言一笑。

幸村低下头细看活动报告，由衷感叹不二的漂亮笔迹。不二见他还没动，用不大不小的声音说道：“可惜只写了一半，幸村还站在这里，看来剩下的一半是打算自己写了……但是被教练们发现前后字迹不一致，就不大好了吧。”

幸村抬起头看见笑容灿烂的不二和看好戏样子的白石，立刻拿起了换洗衣物往外头走。

【立海大碎碎念1】

柳的印象笔记：最近部长跟不二的微笑式面瘫有趋于同调的趋势，与此同时，201室门的串寝率呈直线下降趋势。

【立海大碎碎念2】

真田：柳，你刚刚给不二了什么？

柳：钢丝。

真田：用钢丝干什么？

柳：副部长，你知道有一种鸟，用搭巢来求爱吗？

真田：？


	4. Hand under my sweatshirt

U-17合宿结束的那天，基地门口停了许多辆巴士。众人都聚集在门口，趁着这个机会互相道别。

立海大最后一个上车的是幸村，他一脚踏上阶梯，又回头深深看了一眼基地。切原在车上探出半个脑袋，招手催促自家部长赶紧上车，很快就被真田摁了回去。

不二是第一个上车的，挑了最后一排的位置，落座后就把窗帘拉上了，低头看着怀里的花。青学众人见不二少有的心事重重，也都没去叨扰，自顾自地嬉笑打闹着。

大巴的启动宣告着合宿的终了。这个夏季就要这样结束了，它即将成为一杯遗落在时间里的美酒，再香再醇也无法品尝。

他披着外套，双手抱臂安静地闭目养神。

他撑着侧脸，望着外头飞速倒退的公路。

大巴上的众人都渐渐睡去，只留下两个满怀心事的人，在不同的车厢里。

回忆倒带。

那是昨天临时起意的比赛，偏远球场，晚上八点整。

幸村想起那双睁开的双眸，流下的汗水，伴着夏天咸涩的味道。

不二想起那根扯下的发带，扬起的外套，裹着阵阵晚风的惬意。

打平后的握手言和，紧接着的商业互吹。

幸村不知道从哪里摸出一个花盆，说是礼物。不二认出是那株在风雨里被细致保护的花株，如今被移种到了褐色的花盆里，沉甸甸的。

幸村介绍它叫蓝色矢车菊，因为和不二的眼睛颜色很像，感觉拿来当作礼物再合适不过。算是个很好照顾的“孩子”，象征幸福，花语是遇见。

他犹豫了一下才说，还是德国国花。

不二顿了顿，说，啊，说起这个我想到今天手冢给我写邮件了呢，跟我说了些在德国训练的日常。刚说完，他就觉得这句话不妥。

幸村沉下头，刘海遮住了眼镜，看不清他的表情。冷风吹过，吹凉了两人身上的汗，幸村才开口道，不早了，回去吧。

他没等不二跟上，就兀自往前走。

幸村在车上睁开了眼，紧了紧拳头，他很懊恼当时的表现，像是个闹脾气的孩子。

不二收回了远眺的目光，轻抚着蓝色的花苞，他很后悔当时的言语，像是个词穷的孩子。

巴士开到了校门口，众人睡眼惺忪，互相告别，踏上了回家的路。

然而他们都知道，昨夜的画面会一直在他们回忆中反复上演。

现在，未来，这辈子。

当他们看到路边的花，球场的灯，窗上的雨。

“精市。”

突如其来的亲切称呼着实让幸村吃了一惊，他转过头去。

不二扳下他的身子就吻了上来。

浅尝辄止后，喘了口气，他们又交换了一个绵长的吻。

幸村的手伸进了不二的运动衫里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *请尝试将文字想象成双镜头画面食用风味更佳（是啦我文笔不太到位哈哈哈）


	5. Playing hide-and-seek

没过多久，幸村就接到了不二的电话，他深呼吸了一口气，接起了电话。

“不二，接到你的电话真是意外。”

不二在电话那头叹了一声气，“看来合宿结束那天没来得及向精市道别，果然称呼都变生疏了呢。”

幸村一喜，纠正了称谓，“那么，周助打电话来，是有什么事吗？”

不二的语气轻松了许多，“这周青学网球部打算去街头网球场练习，想来观摩观摩吗？”

“你不怕我偷取青学网球数据吗？”

“之前合宿这么久，柳应该已经获取不少数据了吧。这次又在街头网球场，要说也是欢迎广大网球爱好者来偷数据吧。”不二说完笑了笑。

一来二去戏谑间，二人就这么说好了。

幸村出发前想了想，还是没打算带上球拍。一来他想轻装简行，二来这也算是半个青学内部训练，他一个外校人观个赛，当个裁判还说得过去，直接上场有点唐突。

来到约定的地点，远远就看见代理部长大石在清点人数，身上有个红发的人型挂件。

菊丸君每天都是这么活力十足啊，幸村感叹道。他扫了一圈，唯独没看到不二的身影，可能自己早到了。既然如此，就先去跟青学众人打个招呼吧。

刚迈腿不二的电话就来了。

“周助，我已经到了，你是还在路上吗？”

“八点钟方向。”

幸村往左后方看去，只见不二躲在一棵大树后头朝他挥手。

“这是在玩什么捉迷藏游戏吗？”幸村往网球场方向看了一眼，又转身朝不二走去，对着电话疑惑地问道。

“呵呵，精市不觉得这样很有趣吗？逃训练什么的。”不二压低了声线说道，像是在干什么坏事。

幸村还认真地想了想，“在立海大还没有逃训练这一说，毕竟……”

“毕竟‘立海大毫无死角’，是这样吧。”

幸村有些语塞，掐了电话。

不二等他走近了，收起了开玩笑的语气，“我跟大石请了假，说今天有事去不了了。”

幸村看到不二背后的确也没网球包，更加疑惑，“那么我今天不是来看球的？”

“今天请精市来，是看更有趣的东西。”不二掏出两张美术馆的入场券。

“但是……我们为什么要约在这里呢？”

不二朝球场方向看了看，意味深长道：“精市不觉得顶风作案很刺激吗？”

这是个印象派的画展，主打是油画，虽然幸村喜好水彩，但对这个画展倒也兴致盎然。向来逛画展都是幸村一个人只身前往，一进门他就迅速沉浸到艺术殿堂里，全然忘了旁边还有一个大活人。不二看着幸村眼神发亮地欣赏着画作，模样很是有趣，更是觉得自己安排的行程不错。

幸村回过神来找不二时，他在一幅画作前驻足欣赏。画上的三艘帆船，悠悠地飘在海面上。

“非常抱歉，周助，一时间忘了你。”

“不要紧哦，精市你看这幅作品，浪花处的用笔痕迹虽然很明显，但是恰到好处，有种下一秒海水就要拍到脸上的感觉。”

幸村端详着画，点头赞同，“感觉海面都动起来了呢，真厉害。”

“我想这就是艺术的魅力所在吧。”

幸村这时候拉住了不二的手。不二怔了怔，转头去看他，脸上有些发烫，耳根已经红了。

“看得我都有点晕船了呢。”

这间美术馆，说大不大，一个下午可以看遍。

说小不小，容得下两个牵手的少年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *2017.10.24-2018.1.8 东京都美术馆 “梵高与日本”展 【时间bug随它去吧  
> *不二所看画作原型为 Seascape Near les Saintes-Marie-de-la-Mer，因为画展时间存在bug，画作名也就故意省略了


	6. On cobblestones

二人来往彼此的城市频率增加了起来。

幸村对东京一个不知名的小公园尤其喜爱，这是有一次他们无目的的乱逛时发现的。

不二虽说是东道主，但也从未留意过这个公园。

除了里头的花草树木，幸村尤其喜欢喷泉水池周围铺设的一圈鹅卵石小道，深深浅浅地踩在脚底下很是舒服。他们俩没什么好去处时，就会来这个僻静的小花园里消磨时间。

不二在那里头拍了很多照片，幸村也画了很多画。照片里、画里，都有彼此的身影。

之后幸村还明目张胆地在花坛里栽了一点花，打着要照顾它们的名义，多了个来东京的理由。

转折点是在某天不二给他看了一张手冢发来的照片，德国训练基地里也有个类似的喷泉，也有个类似的鹅卵石小路，像是复刻了公园的设计似的。

幸村的神色瞬间沉了下来。

不二本来也没别的意思，本着跟幸村分享分享的念头，不料幸村还是很忌惮手冢的一切。他无奈地笑了笑，打算耐心等到幸村不再将手冢看作是威胁再提手冢的名字。 一通安抚工作后，小插曲才作罢。不二没再在幸村前提起关于手冢的事，二人也没再一起来过这个公园。

幸村虽说表面上是不介意了，但某次分别后，他来到了公园里，堂而皇之地挖走了种下的花才去了车站。

他想让不二离开有手冢影子的地方，越远的地方越好。他觉得他与手冢两个人虽然性格截然不同，但是足够优秀、足够好，他竭力拨开笼罩和残存在周围的手冢的影子，把不二拉到自己身边。 他会为他遮风挡雨，就像那株矢车菊。

关于那个公园的一切影像画作，都被两个人扔了抽屉底。当他们再翻出来的时候，是五六年后的事了。

不二有时候会在心里惦记起那个公园，怀念幸村专心画画时被微风拂动的刘海，怀念幸村蹲下精心照顾花时垂到地上的外套袖口，怀念幸村用画板挡住旁人的视线突然亲上来的举动。

但他又不能说，幸村闹小情绪的后续处理有点棘手。

跟自己养的仙人掌倒是相反，看上去挺温驯的，实际上并不好对付。

不过这两种，他都乐意驯养。

这个公园不去就不去了罢，他们还可以发现下一个公园，下下一个，下下下一个。


	7. Giving me your weekend

幸村丢下拍子，跨过球网，径直就去扯对面不二的衣领。

在场的立海大队员第一次看到这么愤怒的部长，气都不敢出。真田趁着这火还没往外烧，迅速疏散了在场上石化了的众人。

幸村压下火，低吼道，“不二周助！你根本没有在认真打！为什么？！”

不二刚从灭五感中恢复过来，就看见一张好看又生气的脸凑得老近。

周末来神奈川也是很偶然的机会，不知道算不算上次“观摩青学训练”的回礼。

这一次，他却是货真价实被邀请去看立海的训练。

“真是惊人啊。”不二抱着臂站在看台上，看着立海大正选们围着操场跑了一圈又一圈。相比起青学的乾汁威逼训练战术，立海竟是以量取胜。

“切原你跟丸井在嘀咕什么？所有人训练翻倍！”真田大声喊道。

果然是王者立海大啊，不二感慨道。

幸村走了过来，跟平时周末来东京的休闲服不一样，今天的是校服标配，校服外套加发带。

“周助觉得很惊人吗？只是日常罢了。”

“相比之下，青学似乎松懈得许多。”

真田耳朵听到“松懈”两个字，头微微侧了侧，但不敢离两人太近。

幸村摇摇头，“青学也是不容小觑的队伍呢，越前也是……”他避开了“支柱”类似的字眼，继续说道，“非常有潜力的正选。”

不二点点头，“我与越前打过一场，印象还是很深刻。无论领先多少，总是会被他很快追上来，与他打比赛非常刺激。”

幸村也想起他与越前的比赛，非常赞同，“是啊。”

“但是，立海周末还在加训，真的没关系吗？”

“嗯？”

“对于初一初二还没什么，像我们这种初三有毕业考的压力，周末一直训练的话，就没有复习功课的时间了。”

“立海……”

“精市最好不要说什么‘立海大毫无死角’这种话哦。”

真田在旁边听着，嘴角微抽，可能也就不二敢这么对幸村说话了吧。他又专心去看埋头奋力奔跑的正选队员。

幸村灿然一笑，“周助愿意跟我打一场吗？”

“啊？”

“你提起越前，让我突然想跟他实力相当的你打一场了呢。”

真田没有回头都能想象幸村的表情。不二，珍重。

不二毫无意外地又走神了。

五感被灭后，他先是想起了越前，他与幸村的比赛也是同样的剧本。说起来越前真的是个很厉害的晚辈，能够在困境中一次次突破自己，在打网球中找到快乐。反观自己，简直是个不折不扣的被动型选手，不二自己也知道，他无法执着于胜负，很少能体验到网球带来的激情与快乐。就连突破自己也想过靠曾经“道标”——手冢。

而手冢，却拒绝了成为他的道标。那一场枫叶战，让他脱胎换骨。

要是以后还能再遇上，他想让手冢看看他不一样的进攻型招数，他想告诉他，自己已经全然不是以前那个不二周助了。

就在这个时候，他发觉自己被人扯着领子。

力道却不大。

【立海大碎碎念】

切原：根据部长刚刚的心情，明天的训练会很恐怖吗？

真田：……


	8. Stepping on the last train

幸村冷静下来之后没再开过口，二人就这么背着网球包在街上漫无目的地走着。

不二笑得有些愧疚。他想道歉来着，但他不明白为什么幸村对他的走神如此生气，因为他向来爱经常在紧要关头出神，已经到了许多看过不二比赛的人都可以佐证的程度。

幸村想跟不二交手一次已经不是一两天的事，撇开U-17训练那次不说，他很早之前就看过不二和手冢对战的录像，那双蓝色眼睛里的精光和自信扬起的嘴角。

他也想见识见识百分百认真的不二。

无论是网球，还是感情。

一件挺模棱两可的事被幸村惦记了很久，他们从来没有说过确定关系之类的话。手冢国光这个人，还一直如鲠在喉。

虽然两个人都已经默认了情侣的关系，约会交流间满是默契，现在真要他说什么“愿意跟我交往吗”这种话，倒是有点可笑。但是这句话不说，他有点不舒服，好像有件事悬而未决，所以才会这么顾忌那个在德国的家伙。

或许他只要再花点时间，他就能把这个疙瘩抚平。

不，他必须抚平，这是他自己能解决的问题。

走着走着，天就黑了。

幸村全然想通后轻松了不少，就领着人往车站方向走去。

不二打了一个喷嚏。

已然是秋天，但是不二穿着还是略单薄了点，再加上他精瘦精瘦的，根本不耐寒。幸村很自然地把自己的外套给他披上了。

不二见势便说，“啊，真厉害，怪不得精市一直披着这件外套，果然很温暖。”

幸村看着眼前的人讨好得无比真诚，无可奈何地叹了一口气，嘴角带了点笑意。

幸村跟着不二刷了卡进站，一如既往地把送人到站台。

不二见状挺高兴，看了一眼时刻表，拉着幸村就到一边椅子上坐下。

幸村不解，“车很快就要来了。”

不二摇摇头，“没事，我坐最后一班。”

“最后一班？”

“嗯，想跟精市多呆一会儿。”

幸村听了，想起自己刚刚乱发火，不好意思地别开了头，“你下了车还有一段路要走呢。”

不二看到他这个样子很有趣，直盯着他的侧脸笑，“不要紧，跟家里人说过了。”

幸村过了一会儿又扭头看他，还是一脸笑眯眯的样子。只是这次幸村觉得这笑容是真的开心。

二人有一搭没一搭地聊着，站台逐渐冷清下来，他们知道很快要分别了。

但他们还有以后数不清的周末，幸村这么安慰自己。

他叮嘱着不二走夜路如何如何，到了家如何如何，一直说到了不二上车。不二被他念得离别的伤感都没了，只是笑着点头。

进了车厢，不二转身，两个人隔着关闭的车门挥手道别，他感觉幸村笑得有点狡黠。

可能是自己看错了。

这是倒数第二班车，幸村最终还是希望他早点回家，不二也没再坚持。

两人分别后疲惫感就上来了。不二侧着头看着车窗里自己的倒影，突然一抹黄色映入眼帘。

糟糕！外套忘记还给他了！

不二刚掏出手机，顿了顿，想起那个意味深长的笑，心下了然。

他猜，幸村下一条短信就是催促自己下周把外套还回来之类的内容。

别看这个人平日里人畜无害，耍起这些小把戏来真是一套套的，，不二虽说看破也不点破这“无心之失”，乐在其中。

不过幸村今天的火让他格外在意。

他曾一个人住院，一个人复检，应该是具有强大的精神自愈力，他被称作神之子。但不二不喜欢这个称呼，仿佛幸村不喜不悲，没有情感似的。想到这里，他有点心疼，今天也幸村处理了自己的情绪，把故事翻了个篇，又温柔地给他披上外套，好像这件事跟不二没有任何关系，自己什么也没说，什么也没做。

不二倒也是乐于解释的，只是他似乎永远缺一个推力。

或许，再给他点时间，他会有所改变，他正努力着。

幸村的短信这时来了，不二低头看了看，与他想的大差不差，笑着摁起了手机。

下个周末，不知道做些什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *日本的交通真的是一门学问，本章车站是像地铁刷卡进站（有咨询过曾在日本游学的朋友，不过如有bug欢迎指正）


	9. Marked me like a bloodstain

因为幸村在训练时不慎扭伤了脚，这一周不二都在强烈反对他出门，周末的活动改为边打电话边一起观看电影。

《手札情缘》，不二挑的电影。

两个人先是通了电话，然后在按下播放键时，异口同声地倒数“321”。

幸村倒数完，觉得这样子很有意思，笑了起来。不二听到了他细微的笑声，也很满意自己的安排。

他们时不时地交换一些对影片的想法，幸村也会猜测接下来的发展，不二大多都是神秘一笑，不予置评。

这部电影他看了很多遍，对剧情可以说是倒背如流，但是结局太早说破就不有趣了。不二就用“啊这么想很有趣呢”“精市这么想的吗？”类似的话打发幸村。

幸村也知道不二在应付他，放弃了套话。

看到一半，幸村就觉得电影里的三角关系，怎么看怎么像自己的处境。抛开性别设定不说，不二就是女主，男主则越看越觉得像某个木头人，自己是……男二。

幸村额头冒了点汗。

电影后半段幸村那头很是安静，不二误以为他沉浸在电影情节里，也不出声打扰。

演员表开始滚动起来的时候，不二听见幸村问道，“周助怎么看男女主重逢的剧情？”

不二托着下巴想了想，“虽说巧合得有点过分，不过毕竟是电影，也算合理吧。或许电影想传达一种，如果真的是有缘，无论多远多久都会相遇，真爱至上的理念吧。”

幸村的语气有点急促，“但是女主与男二在一起的时候也很快乐，不是吗？而且我认为跟男主相比，就性格和家室来说，男二更加合适女主。”

不二见幸村这么站在男二的立场上辩解，以为他更青睐男二的长相，便换了个角度分析道，“精市说的也没错，从这个角度上出发也很合理。女主要是没再遇见男主，应该就跟男二幸福地生活下去了吧。”

幸村沉下心想了想，觉得刚刚自己的言行有点欠妥，他又补充道，“但是如果跟男二幸福快乐地生活下去，我想这部影片应该也不会如此出色。”

不二也想了想，“是啊。”

二人又聊了些学校日常，才挂了电话。

不二给手机充上电，起身去打理幸村送的矢车菊，一边分神想着如果女主真的跟男二发展下去，剧情该是什么走向。

幸村把发烫的手机放下，泄气地往床上一倒。


	10. Chase two boys, lose the one

他们俩近期发生了一次争执，源于不二失联很久才联系上幸村。说巧也巧，跟青学正选的一帮人训练完临时起意去吃烤肉时，手机没电了。

不二一开始并没有当一回事，反倒是对幸村的挂心感到莫名的愉悦，还笑着在电话里问他，真的那么担心吗？但幸村的火是实打实的，一听语气不二的语气，直接甩了一句，“那我试试看我失联一天你会不会担心好了”就挂了电话，一天一夜没开机。

被挂了电话的不二一脸愁容的看着手机。

次日不二打来电话时，做完功课的幸村正躺在床上，望着天花板发呆。

不二见他接了电话没吱声，沉默一会儿，开了口，“精市，有在听吗？打电话来是想说，我很抱歉昨天……”

“我原谅你了。”那头的声音闷闷的，好像是从枕头底下发出的声音。

“啊？”

对面先是一阵悉悉索索的声音，幸村清晰而温和的声音才传来过来，“在你喊我名字的时候，我就已经远离你了。” 

不二一听，如释重负，二人又恢复了往常的闲聊。

幸村突然收起了说笑的语气，认真道，“好想见周助啊。”

不二想了想，“青学这周六有校内加训走不开，但是如果精市不介意的话，周日我来神奈川怎么样？”

幸村轻快地点了点头，在电话里说好，语气里是掩饰不住地兴奋。

周六大清早，幸村踏上了去东京的车，一路上，阳光把路上的景色照得格外明媚。

青学，网球场，九点。

他自认为设计了一个惊喜，但他看到不二对面站着挥拍的人竟然是手冢国光——那个应该在德国的人。

幸村脑袋轰得一下就炸了。

手冢归队了？不二为什么从来没有提及？

先前所有的回忆如海啸般席卷而来，把幸村的骄傲冲得支离破碎。他忍不住产生了一个可怕的念头，他只是一个替代品罢了。

幸村最后深深看了一眼网球场，转身离开了东京。

结束训练后，不二拿起手机，不出乎意料有一条短信。他知道肯定是幸村发来的，但看着看着笑容就消失了。

打过去电话，是关机状态。

【抱歉，学校突然通知合宿，除了周日不能一起游玩神奈川，山上信号不好，这段时间恐怕都无法联系了。】

这几天的心情大起大落，跟坐过山车似的。车上的幸村感到一阵强烈的疲乏感，神色黯然地看着窗外，他知道都是自找的。

偶然起了看书心思的切原收到副部长的短信，叫苦不迭，“啊？紧急合宿？部长认真的吗？但是今天是周末欸？！”

负责通知的真田也不知道幸村葫芦里卖了什么药，不过一码归一码，还是立刻通知了所有部员集合时间和地点。

立海众人集合的时候，直盯着部长，想看出个端倪。好像跟平时有一点不一样，又好像没什么不同。转眼再看向柳，柳小幅度地摇了摇头。

真田猜测是跟不二有关，但他看了一眼幸村的神色，不太想撞枪口上，如往常般的宣布训练内容。

立海大众人面面相觑，就这么拉开了训练量惊人的周末合宿序幕。

经乾的调查，立海的确展开了合宿活动，而根据他跟柳之前的数据信息交流，立海近期有一场小型的地区网球比赛，合宿的开展似乎也合理，但是时间之仓促不经令人匪夷所思，况且幸村也没提过这次比赛。

等幸村回来，听他怎么说吧，不二这么想着。

因为手冢回国办理手续的时间不算充裕，再加上那头他执意要跟自己打一场比赛，几乎没什么时间可以逗留在日本。青学众人也是压缩了训练时间，一结束就抓着部长风风火火地赶去河村家店里吃了一顿。

一来二去，不二忘了回幸村的这条讯息。

合宿完毕，幸村也全身心投入比赛训练中，每天领队带着正选跑操场，每天回到家极其疲惫，倒头就睡。

比赛结束，立海不出意料地夺得了冠军奖杯，随后他们就迎来了忙碌的期末。


	11. You drew stars around my scars

真田也是很偶尔机会说起了手冢不久前回了国，似乎是办理一些学校方面的手续，只跟自己打了一通电话就又飞回了德国。

幸村当场脸色一白。

一场该死的误会。

二人在街角告别后，幸村先是暗骂真田这么久才把真相托出，然后手有点抖着拨了不二的电话。 他想着要是被拒接，也认了。

不二正在一步之遥的窗台摆弄他的仙人掌，他看了看来电，也是有点欣慰，接了起来。

“晚上好，精市。”

正在酝酿如何措辞的幸村没想到电话这么快就被接起，一时词穷。

“这个周末……精市想好怎么过了吗？”不二含笑问道。

他知道，不二的潜台词告诉他，之前的种种，都没有关系。他们之前的每一次不愉快都是这样迎刃而解的。

“……周助要来我家参观吗？”

不二前来拜访的时候，只有幸村一个人，家里其他成员都飞去了欧洲先行一步开始了寒假旅行，而幸村本尊因为网球社的相关事宜需要处理，稍晚一些时候再出发。

幸村带着不二把屋子里里外外参观了一遍，不二四处好奇地打量着。

最后来到幸村的房间，不二看了看一旁的画架，上面有一幅水彩画，“精市经常画画吗？”

幸村点了点头，“嗯，也算是放松的一种方式吧。”

“真厉害啊，居然能在立海大的魔鬼训练之余还有力气画画？”

幸村没听清不二的低语，“什么？”

不二摇了摇头，“没什么。”

幸村没深究，拉起了他的手，“不二要不要试试？”

“啊？”

幸村给不二围上了围裙，又把沾好礼颜料的调色盘递给他时，不二手足无措。

幸村忍笑的样子，不二很难不发现，他 想了想，说道，“我没有学会画画，先说好，一会儿画得再难看也不要笑。”

幸村忙不迭地点头答应。

不二四下看了看，照着幸村放在窗台的雏菊开始临摹，幸村拿了一本诗集坐在一边看。

暖气开得足，不久就把幸村热得撩起了袖子。

不二完成作品后，幸村捧场地鼓了掌，他颇为无奈地笑了笑。

倒也不是幸村乱吹，其实画得还真不错，作为一名摄影爱好者，对构图和色彩还是拿捏得略有分寸的。

幸村在认真品鉴不二画作时，不二发现了他一侧肘窝的疤痕。 幸村解释说，那是手术后没好好保养留下的痕迹。

“也算是一种纪念吧。”幸村浅浅笑了笑。

这个笑容在不二眼里带了点苦涩的味道。

最痛苦的记忆就这么被刻在他柔软的肘窝里。

不二就着残留颜料的画笔，在幸村伤疤上画上了一颗蓝色的流星，虔诚地许了一个愿。

画完了后幸村仔细看了看，“真是很好的掩盖了伤疤呢。”

不二也笑起来，“我想起U-17合宿那时候，跟白石一起看到了流星。”

幸村点点头。

不二继续道，“其实那天我还许了一个愿望。”

幸村急忙想叫不二打住，别又把愿望说出口了。

不二神秘地笑了笑，“没关系，那个愿望已经实现了。”


	12. Tried to change the ending

两人躺在落地窗前，晚霞斜照着打在脸上。

幸村说道，“我那天看到手冢跟你打球了。”

不二一愣。

“那天我去了东京，想给你一个惊喜。”

不二把那天的事情前前后后拼凑到了一起想了想，“所以接着你就安排了立海大的合宿吗？”

幸村听着不二冷静的语气，有些犹豫地说，“我不知道该用……”

“你可以跟我直说。”

不二坐了起来，打断了他的话。 幸村看不见不二的表情，但确定他有点生气了。

幸村支手也起了身，肩并肩挨着不二坐，直直地看着他的侧脸，那清秀的脸上有三分怒气。

不二皱起了眉头，“我之前没有跟你说是因为……”

这时候幸村抢了话头，“我知道，我现在知道了。”

不二扭过头看着他，“不，你什么都不知道。”

幸村一听，心里燃起了一小团火，烧得他心乱。

“你敢说你现在对手冢真的放下了吗？”

“我敢！”不二两个字掷地有声，说得幸村心里一沉， “倒是你，对他的一切都格外敏感，我顾及这一点，尽可能不在你面前提他，但现在看来反而适得其反。我不明白，你不是神之子吗，幸村精市，你对你自己就这么没自信？”

不二把他问倒了，是啊，为什么他怎么这么没信心？他本是这么骄傲的一个人，他想起U-17的那个晚上凭空产生的能追求到不二的自信，它去哪里了？

幸村的火消失得荡然无存，他垂下了眼，干涩地开了口，“可能，从一开始我就没有自信吧。”

不二愣了愣，没说话。

幸村笑得有些凄凉，“真可笑，我在这段感情面前居然如此自卑。那天看电影我一直在想，可能自始至终，我不是诺亚，而是朗。”

两个人陷入沉默良久 ，久到幸村觉得快要在这承认自己痛苦纠结的情绪中溺毙的时候，不二握住了他的手，，一如既往的温柔，“精市，我对你、对这份感情一直很有自信，但是有些事情你需要自己想明白。这段关系带给你的痛苦纠结大于快乐，这是我所不愿看到的。”

幸村抬头看见不二眼里闪烁着他一直想看到的认真。

不二晚上帮他收拾行李收拾到十一点，不厌其烦地回答幸村确认了好几遍的问题，“是，是，并不是分手。”

幸村有时候真的是非常孩子气。

他无奈地叹了口气，被幸村从后头牢牢抱住。

这是幸村在日本的最后一个晚上。

再回日本时，他要带着一个成熟的想法回来，或者他要成熟地放下不二。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *格林-巴利综合征治疗方法：  
>  1.综合治疗与护理  
>  保持呼吸道通畅，防止继发感染是治疗的关键。吞咽肌及呼吸肌受累时咳嗽无力，排痰不畅，必要时气管切开，呼吸机辅助呼吸；加强护理，多翻身，以防压疮；面瘫者需保护角膜，防止溃疡。因本病可合并心肌炎，应密切观察心脏情况，补液量不易过大。  
>  2.激素  
>  应用有争议，可早期短时应用，疗程不宜过长，一般在1个月左右，急性严重病例可用氢化考的松、地塞米松短期冲击治疗。  
>  3.大剂量丙种球蛋白静脉应用。应尽早用。  
>  4.血浆交换治疗  
>  是近年来开展的新治疗，初步认为有效，且价格昂贵。  
>  5.适当应用神经营养药物  
>  如辅酶A、ATP、细胞色素C等代谢性药物，亦可同时应用维生素B12。弥可保等。
> 
> *我认为幸村手术还是使用了4的方法，根据TV版里进了手术间【btw那一幕手术间的门闪着光真的有点好笑】医术小白，欢迎指正。  
> *诺亚为手札情缘里的男主，朗为男二


	13. Leaving like a father, running like water

时差关系，二人用邮件保持着联系。 像是回到了普通朋友的关系一般，字里行间里都是一些流水账。

不二足不出户就见识到了欧洲的大把好风景，也保存了幸村停停走走间的灵感画作。

幸村则是沉浸在自然与人文的同时，把一本小说一读再读。

寒假结束后，幸村回到日本，给不二报了个平安。听着电话那边断断续续还有机场广播的声音传过来，不二希望他早点把时差倒过来，二人没聊几句就挂了电话。

开学后的一个周末，二人约在了之前的那个公园。

不二挺好奇为什么选在那里。等他到的时候，幸村已经坐在喷泉边上了，手上捧着一株新的矢车菊。

不会又送自己的吧？还是想，种在这里？

说来……之前他种的花呢，好像没看见，难道都枯萎了吗？

幸村见不二来了，淡然地笑了一下，招呼他在自己身边坐下。

不二知道今天来是谈什么，也是直入主题，“所以精市的答案是？”

幸村把花盆往他手里一塞，正了正色道，“我觉得我还不够成熟，没有办法带给周助一段满意的恋情……但是我希望，能够跟你有一个五年之约。”

幸村在和不二的感情里反复纠结了这么久，都没能找到一个平衡点，折腾了自己，也折腾了陪着自己的不二。

在塞纳河畔，幸村看着成群结队的天鹅，一个从未有过的念头一闪而过——暂时离场。

一段感情里，不光只是热烈的喜欢，它还需要对彼此的责任感。

幸村知道，之前很多冲突都是出于他的任性，借着恋人关系，他肆意妄为地发作，反反复复确认不二对他的感情，但他也明白，这样胡来总有一天感情会消耗殆尽，这是他不愿意看见的结局。

他需要成长，需要离开，就如同诺亚和艾丽分别那样。 再返场之时，他会成为毋庸置疑的男主。

巴黎的冬天不算冷，幸村在河边却好像冻红了鼻子和眼。

他看着河面上的天鹅，想起它们大多是一夫一妻制的动物。

如果有缘，他们一定会再遇见。

这份自信也是突然闪现，就像之前确定他们会有下一个周末的约会，有下一个新发现的公园一样。

“我等你。”

幸村解释道，“不，我的意思是如果那时候我们两个都是单……”

不二坦然地笑了笑，“我明白，我等你。”

他们的关系在这天按下了暂停键。

两个人的分别很平常，没有生离死别式的拥抱，甚至连一个吻也没有。

幸村硬生生忍住了。

不二也没好到哪里去，看着幸村上了车，手心都抠出了血，脸上却还是初春般的笑。

第二学期刚开始，像是两个人的戒断期，得铆足劲硬着头皮才能熬过去。

幸村雷打不动地参加正选的训练，每次跑在队伍第一个，把立海大众人吓得不敢摸鱼。

不二转了性似的翻阅他之前藏起来的理科资料，桌上堆得像小山，菊丸看得下巴张得可以塞进灯泡。

两个人都顺利升上了学校的高中部，每天都有不同事情发生，只是两个人都没再出席在彼此的故事里。

时间轻轻吹了一口气，所有人的故事都翻了一篇——他们毕业了。

幸村绘画方面似乎也有神之子的架势，他考取了巴黎的一所大学，出国留学晋升绘画能力，他在机场送别他而痛哭流涕的切原说自己没有打算放弃网球的意思。

不二却是从高中起就放弃了网球，心无旁骛地投身于摄影行业，最后他选择了东京一所摄影最权威的大学。毕业后先是去姐姐由美子介绍的出版社实习，从小期刊兼职摄影起家，很快在业界也有了一定的名声。

正值暑假，不二收到了手冢的邮件，他们已经许久没有联系了。他这才知道那个在职业网球场上驰骋的手冢，已然退伍成了教练，并且还向他发起了副教练的提议。

那可真是折煞了不二。他回复并告知手冢，感谢他的错爱。 手冢还是邀请他去德国的训练基地参观。

他行李收拾得极其简单，最后背上了他的相机。

在基地里，不二拍了很多照片，事后发给了基地有关人员作为他们内部资料，还签署了一份保密协议。

德国人做事真是滴水不漏啊，他感叹道。

手冢送别不二前，又问了一句，“真的不考虑吗？”

不二叹气，“多谢，但是我真的已经很久不打网球了，已经有亏‘天才’这个称呼了，而且我现在想要专心搞这个。”他指了指相机。

手冢点了点头，没再多说什么。

“但是，如果以后基地有什么地方需要拍照，欢迎你随时来找我。”

“啊，那是一定。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *冬天塞纳河有天鹅这件事不要深究，如果没有，算我胡诌的。  
> *此章设定幸村去的大学为巴黎国立高等美术学院，不二则为东京工艺大学。


	14. I knew you came back to me

幸村在巴黎开了个画展，立海大正选全来了——当然是幸村初三的那一批。

切原不禁感叹起来，“部长好厉害！个人画展诶！”

真田还是一记，“太松懈了，幸村已经不是部长了！”

切原捂着脑袋，“叫习惯了嘛。”

丸井在糕点区大快朵颐，杰克还是在一旁劝他的老朋友晚上少吃点高热量食品；仁王指着一幅肖像画，又指了指自己，似乎在跟柳生示意他要模仿这幅画里的人，柳生无奈地扶了扶眼镜；切原看见一幅质感奇妙的画想暗搓搓地摸摸看，被不知道从哪里冒出来的真田拎住后领直接拖走；只有柳是认认真真在看画，在手机上做着笔记。

幸村招呼其他客人的同时，用余光时不时看看昔日老友们。

他们聚集起来，一起到法国拜访自己，他还是很受宠若惊的。

高中后，幸村还是在网球部叱咤风云，他们直接升入立海大高中部，关系还是一如既往地密切。幸村也很感激，那段跌跌撞撞的日子，他们没少扶持自己，或明或暗。

这是幸村第一次的个人画展，他执意在他居住的小洋房里举办。门前的花园里一如既往地种了许多花花草草，幸村不愿意跑去大老远的地方开画展的原因之一就是，这些孩子们就没人照顾。

今天是画展最后一天，幸村打算今晚结束后，让立海大的老友们帮着他收拾收拾，收拾完了就直接在自己的屋子住下，顺便叙叙旧。

幸村的行李和机票都收拾好了，静静在房间里摆放着。他计划着带他们在巴黎兜兜转转个一周左右，再一起回日本。

送走了外人，众人撩开袖子干活，搬家具的搬家具，打扫的打扫。看着他们打打闹闹，幸村倒也觉得比平时一个人住着多了点生气，仿佛又回到了以前的日子。

幸村想起两周前他在网上订了一些书，披上外套往外头的邮箱走去。这两周的画展把他忙得筋疲力尽，每天晚上送完客就只剩下洗漱和走到床边的力气。

果不其然，邮箱底下放了一个纸箱，是他订的书的包裹，看来已经送到了有一阵子。幸村皱了皱眉，好像因为运输问题，包装胶带已经开了。他蹲下轻而易举地撕开了胶带，把书掏出来一本本检查有没有损坏。

这时候他听见街对面传来一声关车门的声音。

不二在车里坐了很久。

他戴着眼镜，透过窗户他看见里闪烁的许多身影，当然他还是认得出其中哪一个是幸村。

幸村还是老样子，时间好像对他仁慈，没有留下什么痕迹。

这就是所谓的神之子吗？不二暗自揣摩。

从德国直飞巴黎，又租了一辆车独自开到这里，不知道自己在期待什么？

他熄了火，在渐渐寒冷的车厢里张望着。

但当他看到近四年多没见的这个人还是一副老样子，悠悠哉哉地披着件外套走出门来，还在邮箱附近站了许久。

他忍不住下了车。

这条街的路灯很亮，但间隔得有些远，晚上的视野也算不上最好。幸村还是认出了不二，说实话，化成灰他也认得。

不二长高了一些，戴着副黑框眼镜，一如既往的消瘦，头发柔柔软软地在风中飘着。

一时间两个人都没说话。

不二走了过来， 扫了一眼花圃里的花，又望见幸村手上的书，摘了眼镜借此来无视凑在窗边看热闹的立海大众人。

他嗓子有点喑哑，开口问道，“精市在看什么书啊？”

幸村丢下了手上的书，猛地把住了不二的脑袋就亲了下去。

这个吻来得太急，灌注着几年的思念和深情，不二差点没站稳，却被幸村牢牢地抱住。他感到一股强烈又熟悉的气息包围了自己，一时间天旋地转，连什么时候幸村的手伸进自己衣服下摆也不清楚。亲着亲着，不二的手勾上了幸村的肩，随他怎么摸摸索索去了。

后面看热闹的人全都散去了，一些是识相走开的，一些是被识相的人拉走的。

过了很久，二人还没回屋。屋子里的人不禁好奇地往外头看，只见那两人似乎是上了车，不过至于是亲还是聊，就看不清楚了。

切原不禁好奇，“副部长，你说我们的巴黎一周游还作数吗？”

真田下意识看向柳，柳默默地算了算，“几率可能为20%。”

屋内响起一片叹气声。

等到幸村和披着外套的不二推门进屋，仁王和柳生正在模仿刚刚二人相遇相拥的画面，甚至还添油加醋地加上了脑补的对话，其他人都在沙发上作着观众。

台词戛然而止，一时间屋子安静得不像话。

幸村和不二很快意识到他们在干什么，同时间露出了和善的微笑，两个演员冷汗唰的一下就冒了出来。

接下来一周的巴黎之行，应该会很有意思。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下是近1k的后记，嫌烦可以不看，中心主旨是：谢谢观看+创作心路+以后可能会有番外
> 
> 继《夏日情人节·告白》后，我花了半个月时间闭关，也就是没看lofter上的反馈，写了这一篇1.7w可能不到的中篇文。这其实还是一篇由一首歌引发灵感的文章，每一章我都用一段歌词作为标题，但因为这首歌与网王无关，纯粹属于个人偏好，标题就不放上来，而是直接用数字取代了。【当然如果有猜测出来朋友们不要大意地私信我吧！  
> 写文真的是一件很不容易的事情，写了才知道那些同人太太真的非常非常牛逼。构思情节，参考官方信息，描写人物性格以及其他等等，我也不保证我写的都是无bug和不OOC的，最后一次审全文我改到了手抽筋【有事吗？】。我想我之后会选择往中短篇幅方向发展，甚至可能只写小段子，比较适合我。  
> 我这个人喜欢看完结或者养肥了的同人，所以这次选择了写完一次性放上来。虽说本文章节分开来看也没有剧情上的断层，但是还有一部分的线索相关联，我希望保持它们的完整性。当然也很感谢看到这里的你！辛苦了看了1.7w字加上这里的叨逼叨。  
> 我这次创作了一个与《告白》不同的平行世界，这里面的幸村和不二有不一样的故事。平行世界是一个很有意思的概念，在无数个世界里，有无数个幸村和不二，发生着不一样的故事。在这个世界里，他们经历了相恋，相离，相遇，成长收获了很多。幸村的设定是有点占用欲的，想各方各面把手冢比下去，但你看幸村他把对感情的纠结化为了自我成长的动力和暂时离开的自信，不愧是你，神之子！对不二的设定，前期是对手冢有点不一样的情感，后面则是全身心的投入幸村身上，对于幸村的百般纠结，他也极其包容，到了幸村说要分别那里，他也没反对，甚至敢说他等他五年，这其实是一种对幸村温柔的被动和迎合，这种被动让我很心疼。总体上来说，把我想表达的写了个七七八八，但在一些情节上我觉得还是不太好，比如幸村选择离开，我怎么写怎么不满意，推翻了两三次，而且篇幅不长，搞得像说散就散，其实你看两个人看似平淡的分别后，后续的痛苦是漫长的，他们就在这痛苦中成长了。我的思路是，如果这段感情里幸村因为一直顾忌着手冢而消磨不二对他的感情，那真的是没必要的，感情里只需要两个人就够了，更何况在这篇文章里，手冢是无辜的，因为我并没有安排冢不二的感情线。于是我把幸村放逐到法国，让他去见识外面的世界。眼界跟胸怀是有一定关联的，暂时放手未必不是一种策略，该是你的还是你的，就像The Notebook里的剧情一样。这次我也从幸村的角度出发写了一些心理，希望比之前告白篇人物更加立体，当然诸多不足往各位看官海涵。  
> 可能会有什么番外之类的不定期更新，也算是对正文的一些细节上的补充或者发糖，或许也有对正文的修正，届时再说吧咕咕。


	15. 番外1： 尝试

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *建议搭配《外套》章13食用

四年又六个月。

不二一时间思绪万千，飞机的轰鸣声显然没有影响到他。

从订机票到租车，一切都井然有序，偏偏到了屁股挨到座位上的时候，他才开始顾虑起种种来。

幸村画展的举办地点很有意思，地图上显示是一栋私人洋房。 不二粗略查过，不是什么出名的景点或闹市区，极有可能是幸村在法国求学时的住所。

——出于什么原因呢？

不二摘下眼镜，顺手揉了揉被压得有些泛红的地方。

高中某段时间他学习过猛，一不小心变成了近视，不过托自己喜欢养绿植的福，镜片没有发展到像乾一样的厚啤酒瓶，即便摘下来也并不影响日常生活。  况且自己从高中就没再加入网球社，不二对视力下降这件事更是无所顾忌，除了有时镜片起雾比较烦恼。

他戴起眼镜的架势有别于手冢，看起来更斯文乖巧。

不知道是不是错觉，菊丸总觉得不二自从近视戴眼镜后，时不时就散发出一股生冷的气场，尤其是在他睁着眼做理科功课的时候，仿佛是在用眼神解剖题干。 不过托不二的福，菊丸在理科上大有长进，他感谢了很久上天让他和不二做了高中同班同学。

——说些什么呢？

不二当然不会开门见山地说，诸如“嗨精市，我最近过得怎样怎样”这种话，听来很违和。

他对幸村在法国混得风生水起的状态有所耳闻，在网上也查看过他的作品，造诣可见一斑。 进了画展，理所当然是看画，不如从这里着手，说些客套话，聊聊法国的人文地理，反正谈谈天气总是不错的。

暂且先按下几年来的心情不表。

毕竟时间或多或少地拉远了他们的距离。

不二叹了口气，他竟然开始为见面的对话打腹稿。

——会发生什么呢？

这是不二想得最多的。

他回忆着幸村办画展的那间洋房在网上的照片。那扇白色木门推开之后，会是幸村投过来略生疏的目光，还是会看见他身边有了新人的模样？

毕竟外面的世界又大又精彩。

促使不二如此悲观主义的，是这些年来两个人的了无联系。退一万步说，通过乾和柳，两个人怎么也不可能联系不上。

他也想过好的可能性，他曾把他们代入一起看的那部电影里重逢的桥段。 他想，就算幸村胡子拉碴的坐在屋顶上，喝着一听啤酒望向他，他也认了。

不二这次接受手冢的邀请，一半原因也出于幸村。

严格来说，五年的期限还没到，手机应用程序也会提示他还有半年。但不二还是忍不住借着这个来欧洲的机会，做一次大胆的尝试。 

不二感受到飞机降落时与跑道接触时的颠簸，他睁开眼，重新戴上了眼镜。

微笑是他的矛，眼镜是他的盾。

抵达汽车租赁服务点的时候，他握紧了钥匙，驱散脑袋里的不真实感，跟工作人员用法语道了谢。

发动机响起来，他才真切感觉到他身处法国土地上。

一种从未有过的兴奋和紧张随之而来。

在一处视野极佳的路边，不二停了下来。他的手很冷，不知道是因为冷气，还是不习惯法国汽车的左侧驾驶。

下了车，他俯眺远处的风景。

他听菊丸说，幸村在高中还是风云网球界的人物，还是一如既往地出现在大大小小的网球赛事中。他坐在教室里静静听完，恍如隔世。

身子和手掌回了点温，不二才重新上了车。

当他抵达的时候，天已经黑了。

越靠近目的地，他开得越慢，停车的时候连刹车的惯性都感受不到。

熄了火，他在车上坐了很久，久到他感受到了巴黎夜晚的凉意。

透过窗子，他能看见立海大众人在屋子里头忙东忙西的热闹景象，这个距离不远不近，正正好。

不二当然也看见了他。

幸村的身影和其他人是迥然不同的，他一眼就可以辨别出来。

坐到屁股濒临发麻边缘的时候，他听见开门声。

幸村披着外套走出屋子的时候，不二觉得他简直要走到他的心里去了。

他的步伐看起来有些疲惫，在信箱的地方捣鼓了一阵子。

不二不知道受什么所驱使，下了车。

受关门声的吸引，幸村看了过来。

不二没有丝毫的停顿，径直朝着幸村走去，按耐下了奔过去的想法。他不知道自己脸上是什么表情，他也没心思去控制。

两人的距离不远，但是这几步路走了将近四五年。

幸村长高了不少，眼睛里映着街灯的光，亮亮的。

不二站定，先移开了眼扫视了一圈花园里被精心打理的花草，再看到幸村手里拿着的书，最上面一本他再熟悉不过，是法语版的《手札情缘》。

相逢的画面跟之前预计的出入很大，后面看热闹的人也很难无视。

不二轻轻摘下眼镜，许久没说话的嗓子听起来有点哑。他也不去管，轻笑着开了口。

“精市，在看什么书啊？”

随即就看到那张熟悉又好看的脸朝他靠近，眉眼间满是温柔。

他闭上了眼。

「我的院子里有四万万朵玫瑰花

每天清晨 我捧一本书坐在院子里

路过的路人都会称赞我的玫瑰 也有想要折去一两朵的

我通通不理不睬

直到有一天你来 笑眼眯成月牙 问我 看的什么书啊

我就知道 这四万万玫瑰花

统统是你的」


	16. 番外2：画与明信片

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *建议搭配《外套》章6食用

“打扰了。”门一开，不二还是礼貌地鞠了一躬，幸村打断了他并一把拉进屋。

“家人都出门了，只有我一个哦。” 幸村轻车熟路牵着他往二楼走。

法国的大学假期零零碎碎，只要时间不紧幸村就喜欢往日本跑。

房间里他的行李箱摊开着，床上还放着几件没叠好的衣服。

幸村并不在意这么凌乱的样子被看到，不二早就习以为常。

不二撩起袖子帮他收拾，一边戏谑道，“你这房间看上去像是有两个人住的样子。”

幸村兴奋地问道，“周助是暗示想搬进来跟我一起住吗？”

“我可没这么说。”

“所以我说的是‘暗示’嘛。”

不二无奈地看了他一眼，转身拿起了幸村堆在书桌上的画作， “这些放哪里？”他扫了几眼，打算把这些收好。

幸村指了指一个抽屉，下楼准备饮料去了。

不二拉开抽屉，里头七七八八的画纸堆得漫不经心，他一把全掏了出来，打算重新码一码。

幸村端着冰汽水走进门的时候，不二把挑出来的几张画朝向他示意，歪了歪头。

“这是……我们之前约会在公园里画的吧？”

幸村把玻璃杯放下，小水珠顺着杯壁的滚落下来。

不二把桌上的画拨远了一些防止弄湿。

幸村看着画回忆了一会儿，才点了点头，“啊，没想到已经过去这么久了。”

公园里他在一旁画画，不二拿着相机四处取景的模样，仿佛还在眼前。

有时候不二全神贯注地去拍一只蝴蝶，一朵花，一只蜗牛，连跪带趴地贴近着大自然。这时候幸村就忍不住想把人拉起来亲。

幸村当然也会画他。

尽管闭上眼就能想象对方的模样，但还是会让不二坐在水池边保持一个姿势，自己假装写生。这伎俩屡试不爽。

即使之后自己的水会被莫名其妙的换成奇奇怪怪的发光饮料。

年少的顾忌，这些画和回忆被幸村扔进了抽屉的最底下。

幸村捏着下巴想了想，问不二，“周助最喜欢哪张？”

不二毫不犹豫地指了指其中一张。

幸村把那幅画小心地收进行李箱里。

“要带去吗？”

“嗯，还要找一幅好的画框裱起来。”

玄关处传来人声， 二人互望了一眼，一齐下了楼。

不二相继跟幸村的父母打了招呼，在客厅寒暄了起来。

幸村母亲是个温和的妇人，跟她交流的时候不二老是觉得幸村是遗传了她的笑容。

“那么精市这孩子就又要拜托周助了哦。”她看到了立在不二身后指了行李箱三次暗示自己的幸村，捂嘴笑着结束了对话。

“伯母客气了。”不二客客气气地回答着，起身鞠躬致意告辞。

二人上了车，不二系上安全带，从储物柜里掏出眼镜戴上，就听见幸村说，“你戴眼镜的样子看上去还是有点冷漠。”

“哦？”

他发动了车。

“可能是因为睁着眼的缘故，显得整个人气场过于锋利了呢。”幸村一手托着下巴，认真地打量驾驶座上的人。

不二轻踩油门，驶出了停车点，语气轻松，“听精市这话，似乎是做好了晚上露宿街头的打算？”

幸村故作震惊，朝着驾驶座靠近了一点，“那间公寓不是我们一起租的吗？而且我想再差的情况也只是睡客厅吧。”

不二瞟见幸村也系上了安全带，不跟他多贫，专心开他的车去了。

幸村也掏出手机查看学校消息，没过多久就听见不二说道，“之前公园里拍的那些照片，我也保存着。”

幸村一听来了兴致，收了手机，扭过头看着他问，“哦？也是被放在抽屉底吗？”

不二先是打了信号灯，往左微微打了打方向盘，拐过弯才说道，“夹在一本相册里，可能需要花点时间找找。”

幸村的手顺势放到了不二腿上，“回去一起找。”

二人下了车，不二刚想说什么，就看见幸村正在用法语打电话，应该是学校那边的事。 幸村察觉到不二的目光，朝他挥挥手示意他先进屋。

不二掏出钥匙进了公寓。

他凭记忆迅速找到了那本相册所在的抽屉，刚想把里头一堆捆扎起来的明信片收起来，幸村的声音突然在背后响起。

“这些明信片看起来很眼熟啊，不二周助。”

听到自己的全名，他后背不由地冒了些冷汗。 他缓缓站起来面向幸村，心虚一笑。

“你不是说从没收到我寄的明信片吗？”

幸村身上裹挟着一股强烈的气势走近，把不二逼到了书桌边，手里那捆东西啪嗒掉到了地上。

他双手抵住了幸村防止自己被挤到上桌。

“精市……”

幸村一把抓住了不二的双手，眼神里带了一丝哀伤，但还是质问的语气，“你知道当时没有收到回信我是什么心情吗？我以为我写错了地址，或者你搬了家，或者……”

“真的非常抱歉，并不是不想回复，我只是担心如果我回了，可能会违背我们分开的初衷。”

幸村听了这话，低下脑袋思忖着，好像说得很在理，刚要放过不二，突然又听见他说， “……而且你不觉得，收不到明信片才更符合《手札情缘》的情节吗？”

幸村眯了眯眼，露出一个危险异常的眼神，一副要发作的样子。

看出幸村此时消了气，不二更是不怵，一屁股跳着坐上了书桌，搂过他捧住脸就深深亲了上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *如果你好奇为什么两人同居，那个抽屉没被幸村发现的话，我想作出以下并不是狡辩的解释【为什么这话说出来显得更加像狡辩23333  
> 1.幸村还在留学，并不是长期居住在日本  
> 2.再亲密两个人还是会给彼此一定的私人空间，信任与尊重，是我认为幸不二能够走到一起跟走下去的要素之一。  
> 3.补充第二点，不是说两个人划好了三八线不能跨界，而是“这名义上是我的抽屉，我就放在那里，翻不翻都是你的选择，你的抽屉对于我来说也同理”。（况且我也想象不出这两个人互翻对方抽屉的画面哈哈哈哈哈


	17. 番外3： 旧事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *建议搭配《外套》章2 & 番外1食用

巴黎的晚上还是有点凉，不二回过神来时幸村早已放开了他，外套也不知道什么时候披到了自己身上。

幸村蹲下身捡起散落在地上的书和不二的眼镜。

幸村对着路灯细细检查了一番，“还好没碎。”

不二接过来戴上。

幸村顺势握住了不二戴眼镜的手，“去车上坐坐？我有点冷。”

不二被他手的温度凉得一惊，赶忙牵着幸村往车上走。

大夏天的车里居然开了暖气，真是不可思议。

不二贴心地给幸村搓着手加速回温，幸村直勾勾地盯着他看，看得不二从脸烧到耳后根。

“周助好像瘦了。”幸村不老实的手摸上了不二的脸，还在脸颊处捏了捏。

“水土不服罢了。”不二也抚上了在自己脸上作祟的手。

没开灯的车厢不禁让人心猿意马。

他们又开始接吻，大约亲了半个钟，不二的嘴被亲到微微发肿幸村才罢休。

二人分开冷静了会儿，汽车里的冷气得以再度开启。

开了灯，二人傻坐了一会儿。不二就着灯光看见幸村的手臂上有一个没见过的纹身，他忙抓过来仔细端详，好像是一颗蓝色的流星。

幸村看见不二的脑袋在灯下换着角度琢磨自己的手臂，柔软的发丝随之摇曳，解释道，“说起来还是你给我的灵感呢。”

不二诶了一声，抬眼看他，车内的阅读灯把幸村眼睛照得透亮，脸上像是镀了一层柔光。

幸村用手指描摹着那颗流星，“这是那天你画在我手臂上的图案，不过我做了一点小小的改进。其实很早以前就想这么做了，但是父母不大赞同我初中就纹身，直到出国念大学才去纹的。”

不二微狭双眼，问了一个出乎意料的问题，“疼吗？”

“啊，有一点吧，现在已经不记得了。”幸村看到不二有些心疼的眼神，对着他露出一个淡然的笑。

不二神使鬼差地低下头亲了一口纹身。

幸村衣服下的手臂肌肉线条感十足，不二意犹未尽地来回摸索了几遍，“精市还在打网球吗？”

幸村被摸得有些痒，不过也没躲开，只是笑道，“嗯，平时运动会选择打网球，但主要心思还是放在画画上。”

不二吃豆腐的手顿了顿，脸色一沉，“我已经很久不打网球了……精市应该听柳说过吧。”

这是自然的事，幸村很难不知情。

不二放下他的手，双手抱臂往车窗外看去，恍惚地说道，“你能想象吗？我亲眼看着一起进入高中部的同伴们在网球场上挥洒着汗水，自己却先失去了打网球的热情。有时我会想被称作是‘天才’，到底是一种幸运还是不幸。”

幸村可以想象侧着的那张脸流露出的落寞神色。

“可是通过打网球，我才认识了周助啊。”

“正是因为我们是通过网球才......”不二猛地转过头来看幸村，语气激动。

幸村没说话。

不二控制住情绪，低头绞着手，眼神浸满了哀伤，“不打网球后我才意识到，放弃原来是这么简单的一件事。会不会哪天我也这样放弃了与你的约定，会不会哪天你也……” 说到后面他的声音越来越小，最后怅然若失地叹了口气，低头单手扶额，不知道在想什么。

所幸的是这一种后怕，不二一怀揣就是四年多。

“说起来，我们的约定还没到期，现在才四年六个月十三天，”幸村说道，“很早以前真田就劝过我，说我还年轻，以后的路还很长，不必急于一时。我也做好了等约定时间到了再来找你的打算。”【1】

见不二没什么动静，幸村一把握住了他发凉的手，止住了他的颤抖。

“但是我就算再年轻，我也知道我想要什么，” 他双手捧起了不二的脸，“是你，我想要的一直是你而已。”

不二的眼镜顷刻间起了一层白雾。

“而你心里也知道，一直以来都是我，是这样吧？”

不二没回答，一颗泪默许般的砸了下来。

宛如U-17那天他睫毛上滴落的雨，砸进了年少的幸村心里。

幸村心疼地揉了揉不二的头发，摘了他的眼镜，随即把泪痕温柔地吻走了。

【小剧场1】

收拾完房间的真田正打算去洗漱，就看见不二抱臂靠在幸村房间门框上，睁开的眼睛通过镜片紧盯着他，仿佛专门等了自己很久的样子。

“不二有什么事吗？”

不二眯着眼笑了笑，仿佛之前锐利的眼神是真田的幻觉，“不，只是听精市说起了一些关于你的往事，觉得很有意思。”

“往事？”

“也没什么。”不二单手摘了眼镜，看了看真田手里的牙刷杯，“晚安，真田。”说罢转身回了房间。

真田：没什么还在门口截击我？我信你个鬼！

不二：敢劝精市不跟我好，你好大的胆子，真田弦一郎！

【幸不二小剧场】

不二：你那天说的“四年六个月十三天”，是真的吗？精市真的是一天一天数过来的吗？

幸村：啊？那个啊，是我信口胡诌的，感觉精准到天的话才能显得更有诚意啊。

不二：原来如此……我当时就在怀疑是不是你瞎编的，根据我手机程序来看明明是十四天，不过只差一天，真是惊人的估算能力呢。

幸村：不好意思，刚刚是开玩笑的，周助用的是日本时间吗？

不二：诶？

幸村：呵呵，我用的是法国时间哦。

*日本比法国快7小时


	18. 番外4： 烧烤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *建议搭配《外套》章14

幸村拿手的料理之一是烤鱼， 拿手到连热衷甜食的丸井都会跟着切原一起星星眼。

不出意料，幸村在高二拿下了网球部部长的位子，便提出了举办一次小规模的烧烤活动。

幸村也是很少才起了这样的心思。

消息宣布后，大家都很高兴，就连真田也是少见的没反对，只是压了压帽檐。 切原兴致勃勃地提议一起去超市采购食材。 幸村看着他们几个脑袋凑在一起，热烈讨论着有的没的，不由生出一种恬荡感。

立海初中部的正选人马又集合在一起了啊。

一行人刚迈进超市，前一秒还在一起嬉笑打闹，转眼就作鸟兽般四散开了。

真田的脸色以肉眼可见的速度黑了下来。

幸村无奈地叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩，“他们只是太兴奋了，毕竟很少有一起逛超市的机会吧。”

真田觉得言之有理，点了点头，走去一旁推了辆购物车来。

二人随便走几步就能看到穿着立海校服的身影。

幸村轻声笑道，“大家真的是精力充沛呢。”

远远的地方，仁王和柳生站在服饰区模特人偶前不知道盘算着什么。

蛋糕区的试吃已经被丸井扫荡了个遍，身后的杰克在帮他往购物篮里塞心仪的品种。

柳应该在图书区，但是……他不会打算在烧烤的时候看书吧？

最后是十二点钟方向的切原，只见他正站在冰柜处，激动地朝着他们挥手。

“看大家的状态，明天加训应该没问题吧。”幸村一脸风轻云淡。

真田脚步不由一顿，车子当场离了手。

切原转过身来，怀里捧了一堆小山似的盒装肉，眉飞色舞地就朝他们走来。

“山顶”上的里脊已经开始摇摇欲坠。

“赤也！危险！”真田一个箭步冲了上去。

幸村把切原和购物车都留给了真田，不疾不徐地调头朝调味区走。

货架上的酱料琳琅满目，幸村回忆了一阵每个人的口味，细思斟酌后挑了三瓶。

正蹲下身子选烤鱼的配酱时，他余光扫见一个棕色头发的少年提着购物篮轻快地走过。 幸村没有一秒的迟疑，条件反射地起身追了过去，三瓶调味酱顷刻横七杂八地躺倒在地上。

不会这么巧吧？

瓶瓶罐罐的动静吸引了前面的人，他回头看了一眼。

当然不可能，那个人肯定在东京老老实实地呆着，退了社团的他，这个时间应该已经到家很久了吧。

幸村佯装快步走开了。

他不知道第几遍想起那个荒诞无比的约定，不由暗骂着不二真是个傻子，当然自己也是个不折不扣的白痴。三年也好五年也罢，都是幸村胡乱草拟的时间，他曾经无数次破罐破摔地想着，哪天熬不住了头脑一热地冲去东京，撒泼卖萌死缠烂打，使出浑身解数回到他朝思暮想的那个人身边。 另一方面他又时常质问自己，往复纠缠的那份情绪真的放下了吗？如果没有放下，找不二的意义又是什么？

犹犹豫豫间就已经过了一年多。

“哇！部长的烤鱼果然是最棒的！！！”

切原大呼小叫式的赞美让幸村恍惚地回过神来，不慌不忙地把手里的鱼翻了个面。

其他人都腾不出嘴说话，过瘾地竖起大拇指表达赞美之情。

“每年的今天我们都来一次烧烤活动吧，怎么样？部长？”

“赤也，太松懈了！”

“副部长！……诶？副部长你嘴角没擦干净诶！”

“……”

“呵呵，我是没什么意见哦。”

“诶？真的吗？部长？”

幸村没再作答，低头啃了一口鱼，任眼前这帮人欢呼雀跃着。

“给这个日子取个名吧？”

“……烤鱼节！怎么样？怎么样？”

“不是还吃了烤肉吗？虽然已经下肚了，但是对它们来说不公平吧，噗哩。”

“诶？前辈果然想得周到！”

“你还真信，那我还吃了蛋糕呢……”

“叫BBQ节吧，barbecue的缩写。”

“Bar……？”

“柳生，你可真是难为切原了……”

有这些人的陪伴，剩下的时间应该会过得很快吧。

幸村闭起眼感受着阵阵晚风，开始期待着每一个明天的如约而至。

***

不二看见身旁的幸村闭着眼，忍不住打趣道，“这就是你烤鱼的诀窍？那想必柳烤出来的鱼也很美味吧。”

在树荫底下看电子书的柳眉头一皱，决定暂时选择性失聪。

幸村睁开眼，轻笑了起来，“我想起以前的一件事。”

不二见他手上依旧没什么动作，有些看不下去，覆上幸村的手，一转，总算是将濒临烤焦的鱼翻了一面，回头就瞧见五米开外，站在自动贩卖机前紧张眺望这里的切原松了一口气，转身继续投币。

今年烧烤节定在东京的一个公园里举办，幸村一如既往地携不二出席，大家已经见怪不怪了。

幸村看不二笑而不语，侧头盯着他的脸问道，“你不好奇是什么事吗？”

切原抱着饮料，在鹅卵石小道上突然艰难起跑，冲过来阻止正要往鱼肉上淋芥末酱的不二，“不二前辈！！！住手啊！！！！”

真田在终点处及时拉了切原一把，防止他因惯性冲到烤架上。不二这才心满意足地放下手上的芥末酱，把一串烤完的鱼递给扶着腰喘气的切原。

真田手里也是拿了一串烤鱼，另一只手拍了拍切原的肩，示意他坐到铺了野餐布的草坪上慢慢吃。

不二悠悠哉哉地叉着腰站在一旁，等幸村再烤了两串给他，这才回答他刚才的那个问题。

“没关系，一生那么长，你可以把所有的故事慢慢讲给我听。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点可惜地说，番外4可能是最后一个番外了。【并不是，还会有】  
> 在《外套》世界里幸村和不二的故事已经足够完整了，不出意外的话接下来我将在另一个平行世界里开启两个人的全新冒险（？ 文风可能有所不同，但产糖还是中心主旨  
> 其实一开始番4是没有【***】后面那一段故事的，我读了好几次总觉得哪里不满意，也有过放弃这篇番外的念头。奇思妙想间我加上了另一条时间线，让高二的幸村再睁眼时，一下子跳转到不二已经长伴他身侧的时间点。突然它就符合了我对于文章能够发布出来给大家嗑cp的要求程度。“You complete me"，可能这就是他们两人之间真实的写照吧！BTW烧烤开展的地点是两个人发现的那个公园，我写得比较隐晦再加上离正文太久远了想在此指出。  
> 感谢你的赏光阅读，感谢以前现在未来点赞评论的小可爱们，你们都是我码字的动力。我希望我的文字能够带给你哪怕是片刻的快乐！´͈ ᵕ `͈


	19. 番外：切原生贺篇

20岁的切原赤也坐在沙发上，看着自家部长在自己生日派对上绕着不二打转，一副搞错了主角的模样。

尽管已经高中毕业，切原仍将幸村称为部长，这是真田铁拳出击多少次都改不掉的习惯。

叫副部长的习惯倒是改了，可能这才是他挨揍的原因。

切原吃了一口胡狼从丸井手里抢下来的蛋糕，里面带着唯一一块写着「生日快乐，赤也！」的白巧克力牌。 他想起前些年自己的生日也是这样热热闹闹的。聚在一起给彼此过生日，好像已然成为了一种传统。

要说有什么不一样的地方，那就是部长的状态了吧。

高中那段时间，部长总是在热烈的气氛莫名带点突兀之气，切原也说不上原因，但总会觉得哪里不对劲。 但自打部长进了大学，事情就有了一丝转变。

KTV里的灯光在幸村眼睛里摇曳流转，里头映着另一个人的身影。切原敢肯定那人就是不二前辈。

他是从什么时候起出席他们所有的活动了呢？一时间好像想不起来，但切原记得一次不二随手带着一瓶颜色奇特的饮料，自己偷喝了一口当场反胃到想吐先不说，还被部长用警告的眼神盯了好几秒。

切原再去看被不二拉着唱歌的部长，只见他的手里拿了个摇铃，脸被彩灯照得五颜六色，但保持着是温柔的神色。

这就是不一样的地方吧？之前的跨年也好，烤肉节也好，部长深深浅浅的笑里总有一丝……国文里那个词怎么说来着？“落寞”？

切原暗暗感叹最近上的阅读课程颇有成效，有些小得意。

“赤也，别笑了，这首大家合唱的歌，作为寿星要上台领唱哦！”不二把一个麦克风塞进切原手里。

一旁的幸村也不闲着，把仁王他们做的纸质小王冠戴在他头上。

前奏已经开始了。

“诶？等下！我还没准备……”手忙脚乱地跨过桌子，切原在歌曲开始前冲上了台。

“君と永遠に 見ていたいのさ（想永远和你一起见证奇迹）

醒めない夢の続き （不醒之梦的后续）

僕らいつだって 繋がってるよ （我们无论何时都是一体）

I will make you smile, I will give you love

最高さ my friends！（无与伦比 my friends）”

“赤也，你唱得太响了！”

“抱歉！真田前辈！”

“弦一郎，今天就不要扫他的兴了吧。”

“呵呵，看起来赤也很开心的样子呢。”

“刚刚模仿幸村的声音如何，很像吧，puri～”

“小声点仁王，幸村君听得见……”

“丸井！那是切原的蛋糕！”

“……胡狼，我生日的时候也要这款！”

20岁的切原赤也的愿望是，明年也要过这样开心的生日派对！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *附赠《party time》的唱词顺序。
> 
> 切原：楽し過ぎちゃって やめられないんだ，
> 
> （余味无穷意犹未尽，不受自控停不下来）
> 
> みんなが集まるParty Time，
> 
> （ 大家都聚集在一起Party time）
> 
> 真田：調子乗っちゃって たまには思わね，
> 
> （得意忘形忘乎所以，偶尔也会出现）
> 
> ピンチもあるけれど，
> 
> （意想不到的危机）
> 
> 幸村：百戦錬磨のシワモノが，
> 
> （身经百战的战士）
> 
> 史上最強のムチャ振りで，
> 
> （演绎史上最强的闹剧）
> 
> 不二：ありえない事ばかりさ，
> 
> （一幕幕全是难以置信）
> 
> 奇想天外 柳：めくるめくmiracle，
> 
> （异想天开的故事循环上演）
> 
> 合唱：君と永遠に 見ていたいのさ，
> 
> （想要永远和你一起见证奇迹）
> 
> 醒めない夢の続き，
> 
> （不醒之梦的后续）
> 
> 僕らいつだって 繋がってるよ，
> 
> （我们无论何时都是一体）
> 
> I will make you smile I will give you love,
> 
> 最高さ my friends，
> 
> （无与伦比 my friends）
> 
> 仁王：無駄な事なんて 一つもないんだ，
> 
> （没有什么事情是徒劳无功的）
> 
> 全てが僕らのhistory，
> 
> （一切都是我们的经历）
> 
> 柳生：失敗したって 華麗なステップで，
> 
> （就算失败也要踏出华丽的舞步）
> 
> 乗り越えてゆきましょう，
> 
> （让我们一同乘风破浪）
> 
> 胡狼：固定観念を飛び出して，
> 
> （挣脱原有的陈旧观念）
> 
> 試行錯誤のチャレンジは，
> 
> （反复摸索的挑战是）
> 
> 丸井：果てしない大騒ぎさ，
> 
> （永无止境的大轰动）
> 
> 有頂天外 柳：止まらないwonderful，
> 
> （开心地停不下来 wonderful）
> 
> 合唱：君と永遠に 抱きしめていない，
> 
> （想要永远和你一起拥抱美好）
> 
> 解けない愛の魔法，
> 
> （解不开的爱的魔法）
> 
> 僕らいつだって 笑っていよう，
> 
> （让我们随时随地的相视而笑）
> 
> I will make you smile I will give you love,
> 
> 晴れやかに my friends，
> 
> （云开雾散 my friends）
> 
> 真田&切原：百戦錬磨のシワモノが，
> 
> （身经百战的战士）
> 
> 幸村&不二：史上最強のムチャ振りで，
> 
> （演绎史上最强的闹剧）
> 
> 仁王&柳生：ありえない事ばかりさ，
> 
> （一幕幕全是难以置信）
> 
> 胡狼&丸井：奇想天外 合：めくるめくmiracle，
> 
> （异想天开的故事循环上演，
> 
> 合唱： 君と永遠に 見ていたいのさ，
> 
> （想要永远和你一起见证奇迹）
> 
> 醒めない夢の続き，
> 
> （不醒之梦的后续）
> 
> 僕らいつだって 繋がってるよ，
> 
> （我们无论何时都是一体）
> 
> I will make you smile I will give you love,
> 
> 最高さ my friends，
> 
> （无与伦比 my friends）


	20. 番外5：烟

不二洗了碗草莓端到幸村的画室，发现他画画的同时，嘴上叼着根细长的烟。

适逢二人在异国他乡重逢，也不知道幸村是什么时候有了抽烟的习惯。但讲真，不二不是喜欢这点。

幸村看见了不二出现在门口，放下画笔，笑嘻嘻地去洗手，说是要一起吃。

不二看了看碗里一颗颗红润饱满的果实，突然有些不想给他吃了。

洗完手的幸村在客厅沙发上找到了吃独食的不二。不知道他哪里来的速度，满满一碗的草莓被吃掉了近一半。

不二把碗递过去，幸村一把接过后坐下。

他抱着碗刚想拿起一颗想塞进对方嘴里，发现旁边的不二变魔术般地摸出了自己的烟盒，掏了一根烟出来，漂亮的手指点开了不锈钢打火机。

幸村看他略显生疏的动作，大概明白了是什么意思。

烟已经烧了起来。

不二将烟凑到嘴边，被幸村一把夺下。

“什么时候会的，我怎么不知道？”他打趣道。

“想试试，学你。”

“我没抽多久，”他见对方的蓝眼睛已经睁开看着自己了，认真地补充了一句，“真的。”

不二没接话，从碗里掏了一颗草莓，默默地吃着。

“不喜欢？”

不二又塞了一颗，依旧不说话。

“我也就画画的时候，偶尔抽几根。”

不二往自己腮帮子里塞了两颗，一左一右。

“……我戒。”

不二的手一顿，把原本要往自己嘴里的那颗大的塞进幸村嘴里。

幸村笑着嚼了嚼，咽下去，晃晃手里点燃的那根烟，“既然这支已经点上了，你不介意我把握人生中的最后一次机会吧？”

不二拿起碗里最后一个草莓，笑了笑，“怎么会？”说罢慢悠悠地塞进了自己嘴里。

幸村抓紧时间浅浅吸了一口，把烟掐灭在有水的碗里，倾身上前，在沙发上与他交换了一个混着烟草和水果味的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *不提倡吸烟，吸烟有害健康。  
> *幸村开始吸烟的动机或许是找灵感，或许是排遣想念不二的苦闷，仁者见仁吧（我没写明，算是个开放设定  
> *有生之年我居然更新了《外套》的番外，芜湖！


	21. 番外6：纹身

不二在幸村的纹身这件事上有点心理障碍。

当事人声称看着幸村白皙的胳膊上纹着一颗漂亮的蓝流星，就会在心理上产生一种感同身受的疼痛。幸村听了，就开始拿纹身去逗不二，三番五次地让不二去摸自己的纹身。

“真的不疼吗？”

幸村忍不住笑，“都这么久了，怎么会疼？”

不二下不去手。幸村见这次怂恿又没成功，便放弃了恶作剧的念头，掖好了不二那侧的被子，“睡吧。”

没过多久不二就把脑袋凑到幸村旁边，碎发把幸村弄得鼻子直发痒。

不二小声问，“真的不痛？”

“不痛。”幸村拉长了尾音，一把抱住不二，莫名觉得不二此刻的执著有些可爱。

“……那我也去纹一个。”

幸村被此言惊得睁了眼，发觉不二脸上的表情不像是在开玩笑，忙问他原因。

“想跟精市组成一对啊……蓝色的月亮，你说怎么样？绝配吧？”不二从被子底下伸出自己的胳膊，在上头虚空比划着。

幸村一把拉过他的手，“很痛的，我是说纹的时候，而且纹好之后几天都不能碰水，不然伤口发炎就麻烦了。”

不二看了看幸村，“做个交易？”

“我们还谈什么交易？我不许你去是一锤子买卖的事，没有商量的余地。”

“你这也太不讲理了，不听条件就直接否决了。”

“那你说说你的条件，说完了我再否决。”

不二凑到幸村耳边悄悄说了几句。幸村听完，在心里斗争了片刻，问不二想纹在哪里。不二把手钻进被子底下，在幸村身体的某处点了点。

幸村显然吃了一惊，抓住不二的手，顺势把他整个人搂进怀里，“不二周助，你好狡猾！”

“所以成不成交？”不二被他挠得发痒，但还是不死心地追问。

“那你想好纹什么了吗？真的要纹蓝月亮？”幸村说完吻了吻不二的脖颈。不二被他痒得直笑，往他怀外逃，“还不一定……这么说你同意了？”

幸村揉揉不二的头发，“随便吧，你开心就好。”

不二捧住了幸村的脸，亲了好几口。

之后的几天，只要幸村先到家，不二下班进门后就会被他扒裤子检查。不二一边抗议幸村的耍流氓行为，一边保卫着自己的裤子。

某天幸村拿着扫帚在客厅里打扫时，默默算了算回法国读书还剩的日子，突然开口问不二，“你会在我回去前纹好吗？”

不二正在厨房里切菜，头也不回地回答，“我也说不好，最近杂志社里有点忙。”

过了一会，幸村抱着一堆要换洗的衣服路过厨房门口，“这样看来，你……”他看清不二手上的动作，立马制止道，“你辣酱少放点！……你这样看着我也不行，吃太多辣伤胃。”

“遵命。”不二朝他敬了个礼，乖乖把酱料瓶放回原位。

幸村看到汤安全了，走去阳台上把衣服扔进洗衣机里，一边说，“看来你的纹身我要放寒假回国之后再看到了？”

不二搅了搅锅子里的汤，想了想道，“好像是这样哦。”

幸村处理好衣服，走过来从后面将不二搂进怀里。不二舀了一小勺，吹凉后塞进幸村嘴里，用询问的目光看着他。

幸村点点头，“可以。”

“那就开饭吧。”

很快到了幸村回法国的日子，不二照常被他分配了一个最轻的行李。等幸村放好大箱子后，不二把他手上的那个小的叠在所有行李上头。

车开得很快，倒不是赶时间，是路况实在不错。幸村打趣不二是想早点把他送走，好一个人吃香喝辣。

“哪有？饮食习惯都被你带清淡了。”

幸村满意地笑笑，继续观赏着不二戴着眼镜斯斯文文开车的模样。

到了机场，顺利拿好登机牌，幸村正打算跟不二道别，就看见他鬼鬼祟祟地站在卫生间门口朝自己招手。

“怎么了？”

幸村走过去，被不二一把拉了进去。因为是早班机，卫生间里没有其他人。不二把他拽进一个隔间，神秘兮兮地锁上了门。

“啊？一大早上就来这么刺激的？”

幸村看着不二脱衣服的动作，有些不知所措。不二把外套递给幸村，顺便给了他一个颇为无语的眼神，“你在乱想什么啊……”

衬衫被不二撩了起来，露出白净的腰线。幸村相当正直地往下看了一眼，发现右腰侧有一个没见过的图案。他一惊，弯下腰仔细打量，发现是一个蓝灰色球拍样式的纹身。

确切来说，那是幸村的网球拍。

不二带着歉意的笑容说道，“抱歉，我想等到结痂之后再给你看，所以瞒了你这么久，而且还改变了纹的位置……我觉得网球是一件很重要的事，没有它就没有现在的我们。尽管我已经放弃了网球，你也不常打了……”

“我会打的。”

“不要打断我。”

“请继续。”

幸村歉意地笑笑，手指抚上了纹身，把不二摸得发痒。

“无论如何，”不二抓住了幸村的贼手，“网球都成为了我生命中不可割舍的一部分。纹你的球拍也正是这个意思……你就是我最不可缺少的存在。”

幸村一把抱住不二，紧紧地把人锁在自己怀里。

“我还没说完……”不二小声抱怨着。

“你讲，我听着呢。”幸村语气里满是笑意。

“我纹身的高度应该跟你星星的位置差不多，站在一起的时候应该看得明显一点，我想这样才是所谓的match tatoo。你想想看，你的网球拍击中了我的流星，但它们却交换了位置，互相印刻在我们的身上……”

幸村突然有了一种不想回法国读书的冲动，他觉得不二周助才是他这辈子最想读透的书，熟悉却又带着意外的惊喜。

“唉。”

“叹什么气？”

“我无法形容我有多么爱你……”

他们在卫生间隔间里厮混了一阵后，幸村在不二耳边确认了一遍，“之前那件事，还算数吧？”

“哪件？”

幸村卷起衣袖，露出了他的流星。不二这次没有迟疑，爽快地亲了上去。幸村满意地把袖子放下，帮不二去拿挂在门上的外套。

“嘿，”不二叫住了要开门的幸村，再次撩起了自己的衬衫下摆，挑挑眉，露出一个满含深意的笑，“精市要不要试试？”

“你啊……”

幸村看着嘴唇被亲肿了的不二，弯下腰去吻他的腰际。

*纹身草图（……

【别理那个小提琴  ~~本来是想搞小提琴纹身的~~


	22. 番外7：拎包入住

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *番外2的补充（套娃？

“我在大田区租了一间公寓。”不二没头没脑地来了这么一句。幸村停下在手机上打字的动作，转过头来，疑惑地发出一个“嗯”字。

不二继续开着车，说得有些漫不经心，“公寓靠近机场，以后你回国有空的话，可以来坐坐。”

幸村把手机收了起来，问他，“怎么突然会想到在外面租房子？学校里住得不好吗？”

不二笑了笑。

幸村尤其喜欢不二这样睁眼浅笑的样子。

“大三课不多，我打算平时多兼点职，在摄影圈试水摸索看看，住在外头比较方便。”

“看不出，你还挺有事业心。”

不二斜睨了幸村一眼，“我之前没有吗？”

幸村深谙这个问题还是不回答比较好，立马换了个话题，“时间还早，要不现在去看看？”

车开下高速公路，停在一个红灯前。

不二往左边看了一眼，幸村看似是在侧头看着窗外的景色，但嘴角的弧度却暴露了他此时此刻的表情。

“精市，别笑了……”

这里根本不是大田区。

幸村等不二调转车头重新驶上高速后，才调整好表情转过头问道。“你怎么会开到这里的？”

“还不是因为你没提醒我？”

“周助？”幸村温柔地喊了一声，尾音微微上扬。

不二叹了口气，推了推眼镜，老实交代，“高中到大一在这里租过房子，住过一段时间。”

幸村身子凑近了一些，露出一副感兴趣的模样，暗示不二继续说下去。

“没了。”

“怎么可能没了？你别卖关子。”

不二无奈地笑了，“哪有这么多关子？住久了就习惯性地开来这里了。”

幸村见撬不动不二的嘴，有些郁闷地转头去看车外了。

停好车，不二开了公寓的门，做了个请的手势，让幸村先进去。幸村一进门，就在心里默默给这间公寓打了个高分。

或许是不二兼职的关系，租的地方还挺宽敞，一人住还绰绰有余。房间里窗明几净，家具摆放井然有序。

都说评价一个人的生活质量，最好的检验方法就是去看他的冰箱。幸村拉开客厅里的冰箱，发现里面的食物储备得很精简。他对着靠在门框上的不二道，“小生活过得挺滋润。”

不二叉着手，看着幸村，“要吃点什么吗？”

幸村想了想，还是摇摇头，“跟父母说了回家吃晚饭，就不在你这里提前吃了，我怕回家了没胃口。”

不二说也行，就拉着幸村去参观其他房间。

幸村对卫生间很感兴趣，走进去前扭头跟不二讲可别让他发现里头有第二把牙刷。不二笑着把他推进去接受检阅。

参观完其他的房间，二人在沙发上歇息了片刻，不二又照例开车送幸村回家。快到目的地的时候，幸村邀请不二去他家吃饭，不二少有的谢绝了，“不好意思，今晚还有工作上的事要处理，送完你我就要回去了。”

幸村摸了摸不二的腿，惋惜地感叹了一句。

一回家，幸村就受到了家人们热烈的欢迎。晚饭过后，他打开行李，把带回来的礼物分别送到家人手里。等这一切都做完，或许是受了不二公寓的影响，幸村突然一时起兴开始整理起自己有些凌乱的书桌，途中还被路过门口的妹妹打趣了几句。

不二完成工作上的事情后，给幸村打了个电话，正巧幸村在洗澡，没接到。

幸村洗完澡后很快给不二打了回去，问了一句非常老套的情侣之间的话，“你在做什么？”

他裹着睡袍爬上床，就听见电话那头传来一些窸窸窣窣的声音，“收拾明天要带的东西，还有准备明天要穿的衣服。”

“有没有准备便当？”

“出外景的话，我不确定有没有时间吃，就没准备。”

“听上去很辛苦的样子。”

“还可以，习惯了。”

“你当心得胃病。”

“知道啦。”

幸村突然将话题一转，“你之前的那个公寓……是不是在我们那个公园附近？”

电话那头只剩轻轻的呼吸声，不二沉默许久才给出了一个肯定的回答，“是。”

如果幸村没有深究的话，不二是不打算告诉他的，他甚至想把那个老公寓的记忆深埋在心里。

他租下公园附近的那所公寓时多半是出于私心，他想着要是离那个公园近一些，就像是离他们的约定更近了一些。

实在想念幸村想得心烦意乱的时候，不二就会去那个公园里散散步。每当姐姐拿着幸村寄去家里的明信片来看望自己的时候，他也会去在公园里，就着温暖的阳光里把幸村的文字翻来覆去地看。

出发前往德国之前，他毅然决然地退了租。不二想着，去欧洲找幸村的结果无疑只有两个，无论是好是坏，不二都不再需要这间公寓去支撑自己的信念了。

离开的那天，不二拖着行李箱缓缓走在街上。他知道，深夜里的每一次徘徊和每一次失眠的回忆都镌刻在这间公寓里。

“好，我知道了。”

幸村也用一句话带过了这个话题。

三天后的一个大清早，幸村叩开了不二的公寓门。不二穿着棕熊图案的睡衣套装，睡眼惺忪地开了门。

“……这么早？”三个字鼻音感十足。

视线再往下，他看到幸村手里的拉杆箱，人瞬间清醒了大半，问，“这是什么？”

“我的行李啊。”

“我知道，前几天见过……你今天就要走？”

幸村揉揉不二蓬乱的头发，“不，我这是拎包入住。”

不二看着门外的另外两个行李箱，才意识到幸村是要搬过来跟自己住，忙问幸村他父母那里是怎么搞定的。幸村笑着进门，回答说他们早就随他自己拿主意了。

“真的吗？”

幸村转过身来，幽怨地看了一眼不二，“你这语气，好像不想当我的室友？”

不二看了看幸村有些显眼的黑眼圈和眼睛里的血丝，猜他应该是跟父母协商了很久，有些心疼地笑了笑，“哪有的事？我欢迎还来不及。”

“好困。”幸村夸张地打了一个哈欠，脱了外套往里头走。

“……你去客厅干什么？”

“睡觉啊。”

“你这么喜欢沙发？明明卧室的床这么宽敞……”

幸村等到不二说出这句话，立马调转方向往卧室走。不二见幸村迈着欢快的小碎步进了自己房间，笑着把门口口两个行李箱拉进了门。

都说同居之后摩擦会增加，幸村和不二倒是没有发生什么口角，最多是一方真诚地表达自己的意见和想法，另一方好声好气地去哄。前者多半是不二，后者多半是幸村。他们没有过隔夜的矛盾，也没有激烈的争执。

不二正开着车去第二个取景点的路上，想到这里，不免纠结二人这一路的顺风顺水到底算不算正常。他想起昨晚跟幸村说今天的拍摄要辗转两个地方，偏偏两个地方隔得还很远，跟幸村下午回法国的航班时间撞在一起。

幸村啄了一口不二的额头，“没事，那我就自己打车去机场，之前又不是没去过。”说完就去打包自己的行李。

不二知道幸村确实不在意，但他此时觉得自己像是个没心没肺的工作狂，下意识掏出手机。

幸村按下他想打电话请假的手，伸手揉了揉他拧成一团的眉心，“周助，真的不要紧，我又不是三岁的小孩子。”

不二还想说些什么，幸村就拉着他用成年人的方式解决了这个问题。

幸村这时打来了电话，打算了不二的回忆，语气像是刚醒，迷糊地问不二今天自己穿的衣服在哪里。不二回都熨好了挂在阳台，只听幸村吃吃一笑，接着是一阵布料摩擦的声音，“太好了，那我可以再睡一会儿……”

“反正时间还早。”

“……嗯。”此时幸村的意识听上去已经丧失了大半，不二都能想象他重新钻进被窝里睡回笼觉的样子。不二刚想挂电话，幸村又说起来，“……唔，对了，我做的便当……你有没有带啊？”

不二愣了愣。

“小心胃疼……”

下一个路口不二就把车掉头开回去了。

幸村拖着行李箱锁门的时候，惊异地看见不二站在电梯口等着，“你不是……”

“我想来想去，还是送你比较重要。”

幸村丢下行李，跑过去与不二拥吻起来。

下电梯时，不二拉拉幸村的手，问他下次什么时候回来。

“这就想我了，室友？”

“现在就开始想多累啊……等你航班起飞了再想。”

“大概两三个月后吧，如果你想我，我可以随时请假飞回来。”

“这倒不用，我也想享受享受独居的日子。至少晚上没有人跟我抢被子，或者死搂着我睡。”

“那我以后睡客厅。”

“我的沙发告诉我它病不喜欢被人抱着睡。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，喜欢不得了。”

算了，没有吵架和摩擦就没有吧，不二现在觉得他们两人这样的贫嘴过招就已经够了。

再说对着幸村那张好看的脸，谁又跟他吵得起来呢？

*设定大田区的公寓大概在这里，离不二的学校和幸村家比较折中，附近还有博物馆以及体育馆等。


	23. 番外8：毕业典礼

「不二场合」

幸村说要飞回来参加不二的毕业典礼的时候，不二嘴上说辛苦你啦，心里是真的开心。

因为拍摄技术实属一流，不二在毕业典礼被班长安排了拍摄纪念照的任务。幸村帮不二拿着东西，跟在旁边，看他一路上时不时对着同班同学一通按快门抓拍，然后又停下来删删选选。

期间有几个女生扎堆过来想来看看照片，不二笑眯眯地从相机里调出照片来给她们浏览。

他趁着这个空档转头去看幸村，发现幸村退后了好几步，悠然地眺望着校园里的风景，一副置身事外的样子。等女同学们走开后，幸村再走回原位。不二打趣他说，“你吃醋啊。”

“没有啊，”幸村很是无辜地摇头，“我怕她们看见我，被我的外貌吸引，然后芳心暗许。”

“所以你就站远了？”

“嗯，不想给周助添麻烦。”

不二不介意地笑了笑，“没事，她们要是跟你告白，我就拦在你前面，向她们宣布我是你男朋友。”

幸村闻言，把手里的学士帽作为遮挡物，狠狠亲了不二一口。

同系的大合照拍完后，人群渐渐散开。

幸村觉得三月的东京还是有点凉，就把自己的外套披在只穿了一件学士服的不二的身上。不二正在专心地逐一查看相机里的照片，没有察觉到幸村的这一动作。

有一个女生走过来问道，“请问……你是不二君的弟弟吗？”

幸村想着自己确实是比不二小，就顺口回答，“是，我叫不二裕太，你好。”

“啊，之前听不二君提起过你呢！你来参加哥哥的毕业典礼，说明你们兄弟俩的感情真的是很好呢！”

幸村笑笑，乖巧地点着头，又和那个女生聊了几句。

不二整理好自己的东西，听到这段对话，抬头疑惑地嗯了一声，他收拾好相机，就站起身来收拾幸村。

“我们要走了哦，裕太。”不二把最后两个字的音念得很重。

幸村那天被罚睡去客厅。

他趁着不二起夜，在夜色的掩护下潜回了卧室。

不二洗完手回来，发现被子底下多出来的一团可疑的鼓起，毫不犹豫地跳上了床，给幸村来了个泰山压顶，又把冰冷的手塞进幸村睡衣底下。两人笑闹了一阵后才睡下。

次日他们又回了一趟学校，搬走留在寝室里的最后一点东西。等他们抵达的时候，不二的一个室友已经收拾好了，在门口正要拖着行李箱离开。不二见了，和他打了个最后的招呼。室友从同班女生那里听说不二有个高高帅帅的弟弟，指着寝室里忙进忙出的幸村问是不是他。

不二站在门口，看了幸村一眼，“不是哦……这个是我男朋友。”

室友直接石化在走廊里。

在收拾书桌的幸村背对着门口的两个人偷笑。

“有什么关系？反正也是最后一次见了嘛，就当是给他的毕业礼物了。”回去的路上不二这么说道。

幸村摸摸下巴，“那我得想想给我的同学们准备什么毕业惊喜了。”

“我飞去法国，然后拿着喇叭高喊‘我是幸村精市的男朋友’，怎么样？”

“好像还有点不够精彩。”

“未婚夫？”

“啊，这算是周助的求婚吗？”

“诶？我们不是在讨论毕业典礼上的恶作剧吗？”

“所以你刚刚那句话只是恶作剧啊……”

“不是不是！我刚刚那是……诶，你笑什么？又在寻我开心？看来有人今晚又想睡客厅？你看好了，我从现在开始不喝水，晚上把门锁死，一只苍蝇都不会放进来。”

幸村失笑，搂过不二的肩，开始对他进行狂轰滥炸式的认错。

「幸村场合」

“抱歉啊，精市，我这边飞机误点了。”

要不是电话那头传来日本机场的广播播报声，幸村真的以为不二在开玩笑。

“没关系，我录给你看。”

“抱歉抱歉，早知道我提早几天飞过来就好了。”

“你工作忙，还是不要随便请假，省下来的假期我们可以一起去旅行。”

不二终于笑了笑，“说的也是，新年我们去一个温暖的地方吧。”

幸村听着不二突然愉悦的语气，可以想象他眉头渐渐舒展开的样子。他算了算，这时候不二的航班误点，大概率是要错过毕业典礼了。他心里还是觉得有点可惜，但嘴上却说着没事，想着反正以后就有更多在一起的时间了。

挂了电话，幸村翻起手机相册。

里面有很多不二毕业典礼时他偷拍不二的照片。那天不二只顾着忙给同班同学拍照，后来制成的班级纪念册里都鲜少有不二的面孔，但幸村弥补了这一点，他将不二的身影定格在了自己的手机里。

翻来翻去，他挑了一张不二低头站在草地上，一手检查相机一手挡着太阳反光的照片设成了屏保。

第二天幸村在校门口看见不二的时候，相当震惊，特别是西装革履的不二从一辆加长的劳斯莱斯汽车上走出来，一副有钱贵公子的样子。

幸村迎上前，“你还是赶来了啊。”

不二笑笑，“再怎么说也不能缺席你的毕业礼啊。”

车里传了一声熟悉的响指声，仿佛在暗示什么。

幸村无奈道，“是是，当然也要多谢迹部你了。”

迹部景吾在车里笑了笑，“小忙，不客气。我还有些公事，就不参加你的仪式了，毕业快乐。”

豪车在幸村和不二的目送下开走了。

在后续不二的老实交代中，幸村才了解到，不二在机场走投无路时突然想起了迹部这个有钱的老朋友。迹部也是很够意思，立马让人安排了私人飞机直飞巴黎，自己也顺路去家族在欧洲收购的公司里巡视一圈——毕竟将来是要接管家族集团的人。

“这么说，U-17训练之后你和迹部还有联系？”

“嗯，以前还切磋过柔道……精市吃醋哦？”

幸村真挚地笑笑，“怎么会？可惜他有事走了，不然就可以围观你拿喇叭向全世界宣布你是我未婚夫的画面了。”

不二仔细品读了一下幸村脸上的表情……果然还是吃醋了啊。

幸村带着不二悠闲地逛起了校园，在一个大草坪上不二看见有些毕业生三五成群地聚在一起，用朝天空扔学士帽的动作拍照。他问幸村一会儿是不是也要这样做。

幸村想了想道，“我还没试过，要不先练练看？不然接不住帽子的话……感觉会很丢脸。”

不二幻想了一下帽子砸在幸村脸上的画面，好像是蛮好笑的，便将幸村手里的东西接过来，把戴在头上的学士帽交还过去。

跟网球不一样，学士帽的重心飘忽不定，难以在短时间里掌握。幸村试了三次，接到一次，掉在地上一次，还有一次差点挂到树上。

幸村又试了一次，这次使劲一抛，帽子飞得很高，不二担心又挂到树上去，盯着帽子的飞行轨迹直看，幸村就趁这时走过来吻住了不二。

周围立即响起一片叫好声和口哨声。

典礼结束后，大家都聚集广场上互相握手拥抱作为告别。不二站在一棵大树底下，若有所思地看着一位毕业生正跪在草地上向他的女友求婚。

幸村和朋友们告别完，大老远就认出了不二的背影。虽然身在异乡，但幸村能感觉到自己的心之所向就在那棵树下，尤其是当不二听见脚步声，回归头朝自己微笑的时候，他感到了前所未有的心安和喜悦。

“我想了很久，精市，”不二抓着幸村的袖子，身子靠着树说，“之前说到未婚夫的事情……我知道那个人一直都是你，但是如果我们……唔，我的意思是……”

“我明白，周助，”幸村打断了不二，“现在或许还太早了，等哪天我们两个人都准备好了，我们再去想鲜花和教堂的事。”

不二一下子就从纠结的情绪里跳脱出来，在树下与幸村深深拥吻起来。

这次没有任何人的掌声和欢呼声，但他们却感到收获了巨大的幸福和喜悦。

*法国毕业期 6月

*日本毕业期 3月


End file.
